Blood-Lust
by DestinyItalia
Summary: Ciel's carefree life is taken from him in one single night. An ominous nobleman changes this outcome in an inexplicably horrible way. He is reborn into the form of a creature he only believed were myths. Now he must accept the consequences. "and to my satisfaction...Two delicate and round, deep red eyes opened to greet me." Vampire AU & slightly OOC,
1. Chapter 1

(A/N: Story contains sex, yaoi/dominance,(before you go into a tissy, it's MILD, not that explicit, opening scene is probably as ''dirty" as it's gonna get.) gore, and character death. This is an AU and OOC. Might turn into CielxSebastian)

* * *

_Chapter One_

"Ha..ha..hnn!" The sound of slapping bodies and rattling chains echoed throughout the desolate room. His feeble hands gripped the chains cupped around his wrists. He bit deep into his bottom lip continuing to endure the girth of his superior. "Ah!..no-no more! Fff-nnm!" The slender body of his master curved over him as he sat on his knees with the younger ones legs wrapped around his waist. His rapid breathing coming out in jagged breathes and pleasured groans. Ciel's upper torso was pressed against the stone wall behind him. His arms were stretched painfully above him and his bottom half was lifted off the ground in his master's lap, curving his spine with each powerful thrust.

"Come on Ciel..I won't stop..until you say it."

Ciel barred his teeth at the lustful touch of his master's tongue licking the side of his ear, then beginning to chew on the lobe. "Scream your master's name".

When the younger did not comply he grabbed onto his slim legs and hoisted them over his broad shoulders deepening the penetration.

"AHhh!" Ciel looked to their attachment, his bluish-grey locks sticking to his skin with sweat. His jaw went slack at the erotic sight of his master's member completely sheathed inside him. He released a long breathy moan as his superior pulled out almost completely then re-entered; repeating the act painfully slow. Ciel's breathing hitched at this action as he quickly began to lose himself.

Crimson eyes looked down at him, pleased by his progressing weakness. "I'm waiting.." he purred in between his thrusts. Ciel's eyes narrowed and the elder understood that he would not wield to him. He quickened his movements to a maddening pace finally feeling his peek commence. Ciel's entrance milking his shaft each time he pulled away sending sharp waves of pleasure through his limbs. Cold hands wrapped around Ciel's aching cock which also begged for a release. "Don't!..you!..dare!" Ciel spat between his pants. His master smirked; a sadistic glint in his eyes. "You say no, but your body says yes."

He rubbed his thumb over the younger's dripping slit and enjoyed the way he squirmed in protest. "nhhmm!" he groaned through his teeth. A few quick pumps and the younger came all over his own chest. "Nn-ah-Sebastian!" he screamed as he arched his back and pulled on his restrains. His body quivered and abdomen flexed as he hit his climax. His master soon followed burring himself deep inside of Ciel as he filled him to the brim.

"Very good," He breathed as he finally came down from his high.

Ciel winced at the sudden empty feeling of Sebastian pulling away and quivered at the dampness between his legs. Once again he was being used and then thrown away; recycled, until Sebastian found use of him again. This was his new life, this and so much more. More regret and sorrow; the curse of immortality to do nothing but wallow away. He didn't choose this, it was forced upon him and now he had to endure it or better yet, embrace it. The door to his chamber closed leaving him in complete darkness.

**One month prior**

The lean eighteen year old male climbed the balcony legs eagerly waiting to see the girl who lay inside. Once at the top he swung his legs over the rails and quietly knocked on the glass doors. Her head shot up from her pillow; blonde hair in bushels around her head, and upon seeing the shadow at her door fell off the side of her bed in shock. He laughed quietly as she stood and ran over to let him inside. The glass doors opened and he stepped inside out of the frigid air and embraced her.

"Ciel! Have you lost your mind! You shouldn't be here!" She yelled in a quiet voice. He kissed her with a joy only she could bring him. She grabbed his hand and brought him closer to the fire place burning in her room.

"Is it wrong of me to see my wife whenever I please?" He replied. "Although I understand it is improper for me to see you this way." His eyes looked her over with interest instead of apologetically which made her cheeks a rosy red.

"I couldn't care less about that, and I'm not your wife just yet" she recalled, running her hand through her bedridden hair. He pulled her hands away and held them in his; there was no need for her to stand on ceremony especially not with him.

"Can you blame me? I cannot wait any longer for this, for you to have my name, for us to share our own bed." His eyes wondered to her bed at his last statement. She pulled away blushing furiously.

"You will only need to wait till tomorrow…or longer if you refuse to allow me any sleep."

"Elizabeth.." he breathed, his syntax laced with lust. "My patience grows thin."

He slowly walked after her as she stood by her long chair placed at the end of her bed. He wrapped his arms around her waist and she rested her hands on his chest. She looked into his blue eyes and smiled. "Shall we call the priest in now then?" she replied, he bit his bottom lip trying to hide his smile.

"I wasn't referring to that part." He breathed. Before she could retaliate he kissed her again and she knew exactly what he meant. Kissing him back for a few moments she enjoyed the taste of his lips then pulled away before she gave into him. "You are a foul minded man." She teased.

He batted his eye lashes as if silently pleading his innocence; his hands ruffled into her night dress not allowing her to escape his grasp. "Just tell me when you want me to stop." He replied, his eyes lidded as he leaned into her.

"And if I don't?" She whispered as their lips collided.

* * *

"Oh no!" she gasped, separating from him.

"What is it?" He asked, he sat up on her bed completely dazed. "I heard someone!" She exclaimed. She sat frozen for a moment to assure her ears weren't deceiving her, all the while Ciel continued to bite and kiss her neck and breasts. His moans foiling her attempt at keeping quiet. She whined, hurrying off of her bed and scurrying around it to pick up his clothes. She hadn't the time to cover her own body and cared not for her nudity in front of him. "Get up!" She yelled in silent fury. He laughed standing up after his shirt and pants were thrown at his face. He put on his pants and she wrapped herself in her night robe.

"You must go before my mother's see's you!" She stood behind him and began shoving him towards her balcony. He scrambled to get his shirt on then turned to her once more, she grunted in frustration.

"Till tomorrow then!" he replied with a small peck to her lips then hurried over the railing.

"Good bye Ciel!" She waved then shut the glass doors, her mind's eye eager for tomorrow's ceremony.

She lay down in her bed repeating the same phrase over and over until it rocked her to sleep. Elizabeth Ethel Cordelia Phantomhive; her betrothal name filled her with giddiness.

Ciel landed at the bottom of the estate and quickly left the grounds. His home not too far from hers, he hurried to get back before anyone noticed his absence. This being entirely late in the night and on the Eve of his wedding day, if anyone found him missing it would be a preposterous scandal for him and his family. Quite honestly he couldn't care less. Growing into his teens he became more of a mischievous lad who his parents had to keep in close watch constantly. However, that never stopped him from finding loop holes.

He entered his neighborhood where his manor sat at the very end of the long stretch of houses. He hugged his torso at the sudden chilling breeze that blew past him. Autumn leaves swirling into the air around him then gently settling back to the ground. He looked to his left at the house that stood at an incredible height. The estate always had a looming shadow to it which added to the eeriness of it; complemented by the unkempt lawn and dead willow trees surrounding it. It was the oldest of the manors here and only one person lived inside; from what Ciel heard, of course. The owner of this house never came out and he never saw anyone going inside. The black rusted gates never opened to any outsiders. Obviously rumors of this man spread throughout the nobilities', all to which Ciel paid no mind to; ridiculous stories that best belonged in the category of myths and legends. He had begun assisting his father with kidnapping investigations which could possibly develop into murders; he had no time to dwell on fantasy.

Staring at the house almost in a trance he suddenly felt as if someone was looking back at him. Probably just sleep deprivation playing with his mind. He did recall the time him and a good friend of his- Alois went snooping around said house a few years ago. They managed to get inside, although they could not see much from the dark night sky and the black decorum in the house. Before long they were startled by some ominous presence or person and fled the house never returning. Ciel being older now wanted to try another go at it, he wanted to meet that man and find out what he was hiding. All he knew about him was that his name was Lord Michaelis; to this day he swears to anyone who would listen that before they ran for their lives he saw just a glimmer of a pale face. He shrugged off the urge and continued on further down the pavement before stopping at another house.

He opened the gates and walked across the front lawn to the double doors of the estate. Uncaring of the late hour and the fact that people might actually be sleeping inside said house, he lifted the heavy door knocker and pounded it against the door. The wooden entrance opened and Ciel smirked at the monotonous butler that stood before him.

"Phantomhive" he spoke.

"Hello Claude." Ciel smirked, ignoring his incriminating stare. "Is Alois home?"

The moment he spoke of the blonde he appeared in the door way wearing nothing but his night pants while holding a small slumbering child in his arms. "Ciel are you out of your wits?! You're going to wake up my brother with all of your noise!"

He handed the small red-headed blonde to Claude and the butler left to tuck the child away. "What the hell do you want? You realize you have a wedding in twelve hours?" He finished resting his hand on his hip as he leaned against the door frame.

Ciel smirked grabbing the blonde's hand and holding it to his chest. "I've come to elope, run away with me my love!" He exclaimed. Alois blushed then pushed Ciel away.

"Stop speaking nonsense! Although, I would make a very impressive bride," He pondered.

"That you would," Ciel agreed.

"Are you nervous?" Alois asked, gazing at his companion with starry eyes.

"Yes, a bit. We've been engaged since we were children, I shouldn't feel so uneasy but-"

"You'll do fine." Alois placed his hand on Ciel's shoulder encouragingly.

"I just feel like something bad is going to happen." Ciel confessed, his eyes trailing to the ground. Alois hugged him until he felt his body relax. Ciel sighed finally feeling at peace and ready to sleep.

"You know, I actually wouldn't mind marrying you too.." He whispered, as his eyes lidded. Alois pulled away as Ciel leaned into him; thankful his eyes were shut so he could not see his red cheeks. He pushed the blue-haired boy away snapping him out of his dreaminess. He knew Ciel was only kidding, flirtatious as the boy was he didn't favor Alois the way the blonde secretly did for him.

"Now leave! Before I actually take you up on that offer." He chuckled.

Ciel backed away as Alois shut the door. He let out an exasperated breath watching it turn to vapor then disperse into the cold night air. He rounded a corner a few blocks from his estate to see a few men out late standing at the opposite corner of where he stood. He paid them no mind although completely aware of them and readily alert if anything happened. Just as he passed the crosswalk where they intersected the men caught eye of him and wasn't going to let him be.

"Isn't that the little Lord Phantomhive?" One of the men cooed. There were five of them to be exact, and all of them began to walk toward the lean teenager.

"What are you doing out so late?" Another added.

Ciel glared at them, not much of a man to fight but if it was necessary he wouldn't hesitate to defend himself.

"He's got a big day tomorrow," they laughed.

"Why don't we throw him..ah..Bachelor party?"

They circled in around him looking him up and down with malice. Ciel could smell the intoxication pouring from their skin and knew they were marinated. Commoners, obviously in the wrong side of town with nothing better to do then pick on any unsuspecting noble. One of them dared a grab at Ciel's shirt. He pulled away and swung his fist at the man's jaw. The man staggered back with his hand on his face; the impact not powerful enough to knock him off his feet; Ciel admittedly too weak for that.

The man reverted and decked Ciel in his face easily taking him to the ground. The younger spit blood from his mouth onto the pavement, wiping away the remains with his sleeve.

"You little brat!" The man yelled,

The young nobleman thrashed as the men grabbed onto his limbs holding him down. They ran through his shirt and pant pockets collecting any money or valuables they could find. One man tried to take Ciel's blue diamond that was set on his middle finger. Ciel clutched his fist as the man tried to pry the rock from his finger. "Give it here!" he protested.

"You'll have to pry it from my dead hands!" Ciel replied spitting in the man's face.

The leader whose jaw was red from Ciel's punch stood over him. Ciel's eyes widened as he saw the man lift his leg with a sadistic smile on his face. "That can be arranged" The man's booted foot collided with the side of Ciel's face. The male blacked out from the impact feeling nothing but the cold pavement beneath him.


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter Two_

"AHHHHHH! Hhaaa!" Her screams of agony rang throughout the walls of the estate. The guests that gathered in the main ballroom hung their heads in remorse at the sounds of her wails. The bride; now a widow; sat on her knees in her voluminous wedding dress that pooled around her small frame. She buried her face into countless amounts of tissue as she cried her heart out. Only an hour before the ceremony they told her the news that her betrothed would not be there to greet her at the altar. Eyeliner ran down her cheeks and spotted her white dress as her chest heaved.

She sat in the middle of her room as her brides mates stood around in utter silence. There was nothing they could do, she was far past comforting, the only thing she needed now was to vent out her pain.

"Here, love" Paula, her ladies maid, voiced as she stretched out her arms for the girl to stand.

"No..Paula, just leave me alone!" She cried. The door to her chamber opened and Alois ran inside dressed in his white, penguin tailed suit. He dropped to his knees and wrapped his arms around her shoulders. She laid her head into the bend of his neck.

"Alois..he's-he is.." She muttered, "Don't" he replied, holding her closer.

His face mirrored hers with the perspective that his eyes were blood shot and puffy from his crying as well. He had found out earlier then she did and had the time to empty his emotions before coming to see her.

"We will get through this together." He whispered placing a kiss at the crown of her head.

Ciel's body was found early the next morning by the gardeners tending to a near-by house. He was completely nude with cuts and bruises covering almost every inch of his pale skin. His body was stiff and extremely cold from being left out in the frigid night air and early morn. His face was battered almost unrecognizable, his right eye punctured inside his skull. The funeral was set for the week after the wedding that never was. Ciel was sent off to the mortician to be prepared while the rest of his family coped and began the investigation.

This loss maddened Vincent Phantomhive. He, being the Queen's guard dog was supposed to protect her people and now he could even protect his own son. He wanted to find the person or people who committed this crime and lock them away. He wanted to inflict the same amount of pain upon them as they did him and his wife, for the first time in his life Vincent tasted revenge.

Vincent and Rachael accompanied by Alois, Elizabeth, and her family sat in their salon at the Phantomhive manor. Vincent had called them all together first to begin asking them questions of the last time they saw his son before he died.

"Ciel came to my door step around Midnight." Alois replied.

"What did he want?" Vincent questioned. Rachael walked around the room handing everyone a cup of tea.

"Thank you" Alois replied taking the tea and sipping a bit of it to calm his nerves.

Alois never had a problem with Ciel's father, he honestly quite liked the man, but he couldn't help but feel Vincent did not feel the same; part of that sprouting from his sexual preferences. Elizabeth and Ciel where the only two who knew that although Alois enjoyed the company of women, he was much more fawned of men; which was almost as equivalent to a crime in noble societies. It was quite obvious Alois was bisexual but, most seemed to ignore it and hide some sort of secret hostility towards him; one of those people being Vincent.

"He just wanted to talk, wedding anxiety and all that" Alois quickly replied seeing as Vincent was losing his patience.

"That was all? He didn't tell you anything else?" Vincent's voice was starting to grow louder as his anxiety peaked. Alois was the only person who saw his son before he died and he had no evidence!

"No" Alois cowered. Elizabeth rested her hand on his thigh comfortingly. They glanced up at one another in a silent notion thinking it would go unnoticed.

"Elizabeth, do you have anything to share?" Rachael asked. Elizabeth looked not at Ciel's mother but at her own as she and her husband gazed at their daughter as if she were hiding something.

"No" Elizabeth replied barely making it over a whisper.

"When Ciel left he looked to be heading in the direction of his home, that is all I know" Alois added.

"As his friend weren't you supposed to be looking out for his well-being? Instead of letting him run the streets this late at night!" Vincent retaliated.

"I trusted him to find his own way home, he is a big boy now don't you think?!" Alois replied. "You are his father, wasn't that your responsibility to look after him?"

Everyone in the room grew tense as they realized where this was heading. Vincent took a turn for the worst taking out his frustration on Alois who was as innocent as the rest of them. "And because of your careless actions my son is dead!"

"VINCENT!" Ciel's mother cried.

"RACHEL!" He yelled, locking eyes with his wife.

"He was with me!" Elizabeth shouted.

"What!" her Brother Edward shouted.

Everyone looked to her for an explanation, her parents and brother all ears. The room was deadly silent as they waited for her confession; Elizabeth's eyes began to water as she strained to speak. "Ciel was with me before he went to see Alois," she repeated.

"He was in your room?" Her mother asked completely baffled.

Her eyes looked at the ground not wanting to face the stares coming from the male side of her family. "What time was that dear?" Rachel asked, trying to help calm the situation and remind everyone of the more important information regarding Ciel.

"He showed up around nine and left a little…before twelve." She whispered.

"Oh" she blushed, "Hmmm" Rachel hummed as her lips curved into a warm smile, honestly that didn't surprise her at all knowing her son.

"Elizabeth!" Her father scorned. Vincent raised his hand as the girl cowered against Alois chest.

"What's done is done; there is nothing we can do about it now." He replied. "My son would have had her regardless if it was done a few hours before the norm."

Elizabeth's father silenced himself looking at his arms folded across his chest.

Alois rubbed the girl's back as she began to calm down. "Do you have anything to say for yourself?" Edward voiced his face red as he stood by his father.

Elizabeth cleared her throat, "Although it is not custom I do not regret it, I loved Ciel and still do. It was the best night of my life that I will cherish forever."

Vincent sat back in his chair with a weary look on his face; this was not how he expected this meeting to turn.

"I will wait for the report from the mortician to see exactly what was done to Ciel, in the mean time let us all help one another to cope with this loss." Vincent concluded before standing from his chair and leaving the room.

* * *

His body was slumped against a hard surface as he struggled to open his eyes. His body felt like he had been beaten multiple times and somehow survived the attack. The room around him was bare except for a large bed and a door that lead into another room. It was doused in complete darkness and yet he could see everything clearly. His eyes narrowed and he hissed as a door opened letting in an extremely bright light. A tall, lean man stood in the door way. He looked like nothing but a shadow for he was dressed in all black and his shoulder length jet black hair fell down his face perfectly straight. Ciel could not make out the figure's face but slowly began to as he strode toward him. The man clad in black stood before him, and although he had never seen his face entirely before, he knew who he was.

"You" Ciel muttered.

He jerked his right shoulder in an attempt to push off of the wall and was stopped by a chain clamped around his wrist. He looked to his opposite arm and saw his left hand bound just the same. He looked back at the man in rage. "What the hell is the meaning of this?! Let me go!"

His rage ceased at the sight of the man's red eyes glisten. A crack resonated across his perfectly sculptured face as he smiled seemly amused by Ciel's struggle. He placed his hands in his pockets and casually began pacing the room as if preparing himself for a long awaited speech.

"Do you know who I am, Lord Phantomhive?" He spoke, looking directly in front of him instead of at the boy bound against the wall on his right.

Ciel was stunned by the sound of his voice which delayed his stammered reply. The man's voice was smooth and seductive; each syllable spoken definitively and almost persuasive. Ciel felt an instant pull towards him, which he tried to quell silently.

"You are Lord Michaelis, you live in this decaying old house and stay cooped up inside it all day. I half expected you to be dead by now." He replied earning a sharp laugh from his interrogator.

"I have lived longer than this house has been built." He murmured. His thick Old English accent further proved that his age was much far advanced than today's generation.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?!" Ciel yelled. He had neither time nor patience to endure such hostile nonsense. He wanted to be released immediately and have this man arrested.

"My full name is Sebastian Clayton Alexander Michaelis, this house was the only of its kind in my day. Built by my ancestry before the industrial age emerged and the green fields that once surrounded me were paved over and I was then surrounded by nuisances who didn't know the definition of privacy." His eyes flickered toward Ciel and the blue hair captive knew he was referring to the night him and Alois broke in.

"but you don't care about that. After all that is not what you've heard."

He stopped his pacing an approached Ciel in three long strides. He pulled his hands from his pockets and Ciel noticed his long sharp finger nails. He looked up at the six foot two male and gazed into his deep red irises which were boarded by black rings that faded into the red. "What are you?" Ciel whispered.

"You tell me. Recall the rumors that plague your feeble minds and tell me what you have heard. I'm sure you have come up a few on your own, so there is no need to be modest. What do the ones outside this wall call me?"

Ciel held his gaze, afraid although too arrogant to show his fear and remembered all of the ridiculous stories he had heard in the past. "They call you demon, satanic, werewolf, psychotic, chemically induced, ghost, and mentally insane. Me personally I think you entirely insane."

Sebastian chuckled and Ciel noted how innocently genuine it sounded. "You all have quite the imagination I'm flattered," he replied sarcastically. "However none of those are correct."

"Then I will regrettably repeat myself, what are you?" Ciel urged losing his patience and secretly his sanity.

Sebastian disappeared before his eyes and Ciel looked around the room frantically. How in God's name can he move so fast? Ciel verbally gasped fouling his attempt at remaining confident as Sebastian reappeared before him; this time however his chest lying on top of his. His quickened breathing blowing strains of jet black hair off of his face, while he quivered underneath the cool breath of the elder above him.

His pale lips ghosted the boy's ear as he whispered his reply. "Vampyre"

Ciel thrust his knee into the man's stomach which did no harm to the man he attacked. Sebastian pulled away almost appalled by the boy's action. "Is this some kind of sick joke? release me! NOW!" Ciel all but screamed.

"I'm afraid I can't do that Ciel," Sebastian replied in a calm voice which caused Ciel to silence himself once again. This man frightened Ciel, in a way no one ever had before; that reality in its self made him fear that he would never escape.

"Why not?" Ciel replied, his anxiety sparking in his chest.

"I own you child."

"And what gives you the jurisdiction?!"

Sebastian looked to boy amazed at how in only a short few sentences exchanged between them he could spark so many emotions.

"Do you recall what happened to you fourteen days ago?" Sebastian asked causing Ciel to contort his face in confusion. "I assumed you wouldn't." He finished.

"Might I say, you put up quite a fight against those common thugs, however that was not enough to save your life."

Ciel's eyes widened as the night he died appeared in his mind's eye. The men surrounding him and all the horrible things they did to his body while he dipped in and out of consciousness. He shut his eyes as he finally began to connect the pieces like an elaborate puzzle sprawled across his thoughts.

"You saw this happening and yet you did nothing to stop them. Nothing came to mind that could have spared me?" As he spoke those words he became very confused. Did he die? He couldn't of otherwise he would not be speaking to this man now. Had he in the end help him escape?

"It was not my role to be the daring hero and save the endangered damsel in distress. I merely observed." Sebastian replied as if it wasn't immoral of him to watch a boy's death play out before his very eyes.

Ciel shut his eyes once again as the pieces he tried to match up did not fit the mold. "How then? Why?! Why am I here? Have I become your prey which you shall feast on in the middle of the night when you are parched with blood thirst?" Ciel stammered.

Sebastian rolled his eyes at Ciel's ignorance. He walked towards the door he had entered and opened it accordingly. He paused before leaving glancing over his shoulder. Ciel's eyes looked back at him as if he were a lost child looking for something only he could give him.

"Foolish boy, we do not consume the blood of our own kind."

* * *

Vampyre= old English spelling of Vampire.


	3. Chapter 3

(A/N: I am happy people are interested in my story. I've always loved the idea of a Kuro-Vamp fan fiction.)

* * *

_Chapter Three_

The door closed and Ciel was left in darkness once again. This time however, he understood how he could see through the dark clearly. His body trembled as Sebastian's words haunted him-_We do not consume the blood of our own kind._

"Of our own kind" He repeated. "No"

He searched around him for anything sharp. He found a jagged nail sticking out from the wall and stretched out his arm. His biceps flexed as he pulled at his restrain trying to reach the object. He grunted as he ran his wrist across the sharp nail, effectively causing a deep cut into the skin. He gasped at the discovery that he could still feel the same amount of pain and steadily calmed himself. Blood dripped onto the floor beneath him and he watched his wrist carefully. Before his very eyes the skin collected itself, meeting into the center of the wound the skin cells replenished and within a minute or so the wound was completely gone. "Incredible" Ciel breathed.

He glanced around the room as his mind raced. If the legends were correct he was now immortal; he retailed. Although like everything else in life, there are always exceptions to every rule and even immortals have weaknesses.

Garlic, crucifixes, sun light, and silver; or wasn't that for werewolves? A wooden stake through the heart could do the trick. But for Christ's sake who wouldn't that kill?!

Ciel calmed himself as his rage began to fester again. He wakes up one day and realizes that he died and yet somehow was revived and now belonged to some psychotic vampire? Just hearing that scenario in his mind made Ciel cringe. He felt as if every moment he spent in this room it was slowing draining him of his sanity. That emotion however, was quickly replaced with sorrow.

"Elizabeth" He whispered. His heart ached as he spoke her name. "I'd be a married man by now."

"She must be torn to pieces.."

He sat in a dull silence for a few moments wallowing in his self pity. His thoughts pictured what was to be his wedding day. He dressed in an all white tux flanked by Alois his best man. His palms sweating as he watched Elizabeth elegantly walking down the aisle to take his hand. He jumped out of his thoughts as he realized what else vampires possessed; inhuman strength. He was not just going to sit here sulking away in his grief. If he gathered enough strength he could break free of this place.

He stood shaking to his feet which were regrettably bare, and walked as far out as his cuffs would allow him; which was only about two feet from the wall. He inhaled a harsh breath as he leaned forward straining his arms and muscles. After about a minute of one long tug against the metal he stopped relaxing his worn out arms and steadied his breathing. He glanced down at the cuffs confused ignoring the blue strains of hair that fell into his face. It seemed like regular metal and yet he could not bust it.

He huffed and lifted his arms by his waist and stepped forward once more tugging violently at his barriers, he grunted and bared his teeth furiously. Once more he stopped and this time he fell to the ground completely exhausted. _I don't understand_, he thought. _What could have happened to make me so weak?_

His throat began to turn dry. The air passing through felt like sand paper against his mouth. He gasped grabbing hold of his throat; he opened his mouth wide and hissed. A crippling feeling came over his limbs and he felt immensely hungry, but it was not common food that would quench his thirst. His senses heightened and he could smell every scent in the room. He jerked his head toward the ground where he saw the dried blood that had dropped from his wrist a few minutes ago. Before he thought twice on his next move he dropped to the floor flicking his tongue across the ground lapping up the blood in one swipe. He sat against the wall as he savored the small amount that he had consumed. He wanted more, so much more; his body shivered as the craving grew stronger.

"What's-happening to-me?" He gasped.

* * *

_I watched the boy for many moons, secretly from the inside of my chambers. I saw his blonde haired mate and flamboyant friend time and time again. At first I watched him out of curiosity. My hate for human kind faded over the centuries and I became intrigued by the outside world I repelled. I grew to envy the boy. His carefree life was much more than what I had when I was his age; I had a life of luxury until it was taken from me. I now found the reason why I sympathized for the boy the night he was murdered. We are one in the same now, both loosing what we held dear._

_A month of my silent studies had gone by when the two miscreants decided to break into my house. It was the perfect opportunity to have an up close perception of the blue-eyed male. His limber form and pale skin intrigued me more than I thought it would. While they tip-toed around my home looking for any evidence of my existence or information of my origins I watched from not too far of a distance. I slightly enjoyed their ignorance that the man they were searching for was standing only a few paces behind them. The boy, I learned was named Ciel Phantomhive. The name Phantomhive was one I was familiar with: a growing corporation with an increasing toy and food industry. The wretch was incredibly wealthy and would inherit every cent of his family's owning._

_And yet he was reckless and driven by hormones and angst. His untimely demise could have been avoided if he had only stayed within the confines of his estate. Now his father was on a rampage to find the men responsible. You never truly understand the good you have until it is gone. Once you do, the veil is uncovered and you realize the good was only full of evil. _

_As I watched Ciel and his friend Alois, enter my private study I wanted to reveal myself, I wanted to question them. That aspect alone startled me, I was a creature of darkness that should have killed those boys on sight but instead I allowed them to rifle through my things and for me to become a timid child who admired and yet hated the Phantomhive boy from afar. I wanted to touch him; run my hands over the expanse of his pale skin. Tug on his silky blue hair and watch him scream and wither under my touch. I wanted to taste his lips and most importantly, the blood pumping through his veins. I could hear his heart contract in his chest from outside the door where I stood and my mouth watered as it increased its pace in a matter of seconds._

_His careless friend had knocked over the contents on my desks and frightened them both to the point where they ran from the room and headed for the front door. As they ran passed me I inhaled his scent and he must of felt my presence for he turned his head and the small light from the front entrance opening illuminated my face just enough for him to see my visage. His blue-orbs looked back at me with horror and intrigue. Our small moment of contact was quickly severed as he continued out the door slamming it shut behind him._

_From that point on my thoughts were filled with nothing but him and I decided to stop my studies. I was afraid of becoming too attached to this boy, I was afraid I would hurt him. The night following the first day I did not think of Ciel, was also the night I smelled a large amount of his blood. Was it not Destiny that I was his only savior? One who only wanted nothing to do with him was suddenly his only ally against the Fates vital cut. _

_I followed my blood thirst and found him lying in the lawn a few houses down from his own. I stood over his rigid body and couldn't help but gaze down over the curves and hills of his marred flesh; a macabre beauty. He was nude and I figured the men who took his clothes only saw them as profit and a way to stifle Ciel's dignity. I rested my hand over the center of his chest and felt no sign of his heart beat. He lost a great deal of blood from the wounds he suffered and the large bruises pooling under the skin suggested internal bleeding. I laid my head against his cold chest and relied on my hearing; that is where I heard the small patter of his heart and a spark of relief ignited inside me.  
_

_I grabbed his chin as delicately as I could and turned his head to one side. My eyes immediately narrowing in on the jugular vein protruding from his neck. It lied beneath the thin layer of his skin taunting me, beckoning me to sink my teeth. I curled my torso towards the body lying before me and ran my tongue against his soft skin. Finding a tender spot to my liking I bit into the vein that would carry my venom directly to his heart. After a few moments of devouring his blood I released him completely in awe by the taste. Licking the contents from my lips I placed his head upright once more and opened his mouth so that his lips were slightly parted. In order for him to become a full vampire he must now consume my blood and when his heart stops the transformation will begin.  
_

_I bit into my tongue and opened my mouth once I felt blood begin to pool. I scooped my hand underneath his neck and brought his lips to mine, force feeding him my blood. His full and supple lips pressed against mine; although lifeless, gave me an intangible sensation. My tongue ventured inside his mouth as the blood passed through. My hands clutched desperately into his blue locks of hair as I lapped at his mouth. Once the small wound on my tongue healed I pulled away and left the scene, fleeing back to my home before the sun rose within the next hour. The boy was sent to a morgue once found dead and after his funeral I went to claim what was rightfully mine._

* * *

Vincent received a large cream colored envelope that had arrived first thing in the morning. The mortician's report of Ciel's cause of death: a terrible thing to wake up to and begin the start of your day. He climbed out of his bed not wanting to disturb Rachel and headed into his study. As he walked he was soon accompanied by his dog Sebastian. The large black-haired animal rubbed himself against his masters leg and Vincent patted his head returning his greeting.

Vincent entered his study and took a seat behind his large desk, as he fumbled to open the envelope he was almost too afraid to read it. Although his arrogance wouldn't allow him to admit his fear he pulled out the long white paper.

As he read the horrible hand writing of the mortician his face gradually changed from one who was deeply concerned, to one in a fit of rage, to one who was completely horrified by what he read. He set the paper in front of him and sat back in his chair. His left hand was clutched on his desk and his right was loosely cupped over his mouth. As he felt a warm tear fall down his face he quickly wiped it away. He cursed inwardly as Rachel entered the room. He quickly gathered the report and tried to put it back into the envelope.

"Oh no you don't, give it to me Vincent" She voiced holding out her small hand.

"Rachel-" "Don't" She interrupted. "I deserve to know what happened to my son, as do you."

He looked into her eyes which were the same orbs that descended to Ciel and felt a stab of guilt. He handed Rachel the report and she quickly read the script in silence. He lowered his head not wanting to see the streams of water that now fell from her eyes and dripped from her chin. She did not try to wipe them away because she knew very well there was more to come.

The report read that Ciel's death was caused by the multiple wounds on countless parts of his body, internal bleeding and ruptured organs from the abuse he suffered. He also faced a concussion and his right eye was punctured and lost all color and site. The mortician also suggested that he was a victim of rape because of the internal damage concerning that part of his body. The report was almost two full pages of a detailed analysis of their son's diagnostic and when Rachel finished reading her son's demise she handed the paper back to her husband trying to gather her scattered thoughts.

"We can not show this to Elizabeth," She whispered walking around his desk to lay her hands on his shoulders.

"We will not show this to anyone," He replied, deep in thought. He grabbed her hands and rubbed the tops of them comfortingly. "I will use this to avenge our son."


	4. Chapter 4

(A/N: The time Era for this story is Mid-1900's, top hats, V-line corsets, steampunk infusion, etc. Keep note of time, the sequence is purposely out of order..)

* * *

_Chapter Four_

_Elizabeth stood before her fiancé's grave in silence. Her green eyes looked over the inscription "Here lies Ciel Phantomhive.." and she wept for him. She wept because of the realization that she would never see him again; I smiled at that. I thought it best that the rest of them think he was dead, that way I could have him all for myself. As the ceremony came to a close I stood far off in the distance with my instruments in a large suit case. There was a dark overcast and I was able to come out during the day, although the UV rays still penetrated the sky; I dressed in black slacks, shirt, vest, and large over coat to avoid discomfort. Black leather gloves were snug over my palms and I wore a black top hat which was titled down to cover my eyes. The most incriminating thing towards a vampire was our eyes; red is not a common color amongst mortals and only when we are fed will the color change back to the original we were born with._

_I have not fed in over a week when I last sunk my teeth into the Phantomhive boy. My mouth salivated at just the sheer reminder of the taste; it's a shame I will never have it again. I must now, regrettably, find a new source of blood to drink from. Vincent Phantomhive-the Queen's guard dog has been narrowing down his investigations on local kidnappings. Which to his oblivious mind were actually murders. The women, men, and children I've been feeding off and disposing of have been leaving a trail I do not want trotting behind me._

_The ceremony ended and I waited till the sky was dark and the streets vacant to proceed to the recently buried grave site. I wasted no time to begin digging up the loose gravel for it was chilly outside and I began to grow irritable. Being only a few miles away from so many people that carried the very life source I craved I had to fight my blood thirst._

_Leaving my top hat and suit case aside I un-sheathed my shovel and took only about twenty minutes to dig into the eight foot grave. The sound of metal hitting the top of his casket gave me the notification that my toils were at an end. I lifted the casket from the ditch and tossed it onto the grass. I climbed out of the hole, dusted myself off and straightened my vest. Was I actually pampering myself? As if I honestly cared what he thought of me? Although, in my defense, I must be confident to show my dominance, he was my possession after all. I ran my fingers through my black hair so that it was tucked behind my ears and laid against the nape of my neck. I set my top hat back onto my head and put my shovel back into my suit case. I approached the dark blue casket and pushed open the thick, velvet interior lid, and to my satisfaction. _

_Two delicate and round, deep red eyes opened to greet me._

* * *

Sebastian opened the door to where his prisoner was kept. He walked to the back wall where he saw Ciel slumped on his knees with his face pressed against the floor. Sebastian bent down slightly and heard the younger ones harsh breathing and chuckled.

"That must be an entirely uncomfortable position Ciel" He scoffed.

"You are one who is very knowledge of many different _positions_." Ciel retorted in a disdainful tone. Sebastian frowned; Ciel was referring to their first, pleasurable encounter a few days ago which he personally enjoyed very much.

"You enjoyed it just as much as I, whether you admit it or not; besides a little discipline wouldn't hurt that defiant mouth of yours." Sebastian replied.

The elder bent down and cupped Ciel's chin in his hands. He lifted the boy's torso up and laid him against the wall. Ciel's body was a sickly pale; the veins in his neck protruded and his eyes were wide and almost black in color. All of those signs meant that he was incredibly hungry. His lips were dry and cracked and yet Sebastian still wanted to lavish them with his own. Ciel's widely dilated eyes tried desperately to focus on his master slightly drifting off center from time to time.

"What have you done to me?" Ciel whispered.

Sebastian smiled sadistically, "I have done nothing." He began.

Ciel's eyes strained and his breathing quicken. Sebastian could tell he wanted to yell at him but did not have the strength to do so. "What you are experiencing is called blood thirst. You obviously know by now what you must do to quench it."

"How can this be?" Ciel asked.

"When you are created your body uses the blood you already have in your system, it can last months before you begin to feed from others. Regrettably, your death drained you of most of the blood you had and you have been with me for a little over a month now…in other words,"

Sebastian leaned against Ciel's chest breathing in his scent and sweat. "You're ravenous" he finished.

Ciel began to stir again at the mention of his thirst and Sebastian laid his hand on his chest to settle him. Ciel ignored his master's hand caressing his chest and abs while his other hand fished inside his vest pocket.

"No need to fret, I have something for you." Sebastian removed his hand from his vest pocket and held delicately in his palm was a vile of blood.

Ciel stood to his feet rapidly causing Sebastian to jump backward in order to keep the vile in his hand. The blue haired male was pulling as hard as he could against the metal chains linked around his wrists. His eyes were pitch-black and his mouth was wide revealing his sharp teeth and fangs. His rapid breathing sky rocketed as he began heaving large sums of air. He hissed in fury when ever Sebastian eluded his chance to obtain the vile. Sebastian however, was amazed by the sudden change in him; he was utterly intrigued by this new side of Ciel and it only made him want to unclothe the man once again. The act of dominating someone so lethal brought a sadistic glint to Sebastian's eyes and a lustful bite to his bottom lip.

"However you must learn first! You cannot receive your reward for nothing", Ciel wined at Sebastian's reluctance to give him what he so desired. His body ached for it; he would do _anything._

"This vile contains about two pints of blood, it is enough to subdue your victim but it will not kill them. It is your choice entirely to kill them. In my opinion that is the preferred method." As he spoke this he twirled the delicate glass in his fingers and Ciel watched the vile with yearning eyes.

"Another thing I will make absolutely clear, do not drink the blood of animals, we are not beneath them, humans are the greatest source of blood we can consume.."

He approached Ciel and dangled the vile in front of him. Ciel licked his lips and whined when he still could not reach it. "Can you feel it? The scratching at your throat? The burning and agonizing pain? The sophisticating pressure against your chest? This is the only cure, savior it. Do not pity any human that persuades you otherwise."

Sebastian twisted the cap off of the vile and the powerful scent of blood quickly flooded the air. Ciel moaned as he inhaled a deep breath, arousing both him and his master. "One more thing and this rule is absolutely vital. Do not reveal the existence of vampires, or I **will** kill you."

Sebastian waited for Ciel to reply and the dying vampire violently shook his head in agreement.

Sebastian grazed Ciel's neck tilting his head back as his large hand ran up the boys Adam's apple to his jaw; his thumb pulling down Ciel's chin parting his lips. The younger stared up at the ceiling anticipating the taste of the fluid about to invade his burning throat. Sebastian poured the blood into Ciel's mouth and the male quickly began to swallow it. His body shuttered and he couldn't help but release gargling moans and satisfied gasps as he finished every drop of it. He dropped his head completely out of breath and felt relieved as his body began to absorb the nourishment. Ciel licked the remnants from his lips and Sebastian grabbed a hand full of his short hair and pulled his head up. The vampire watched as his fledgling's eyes faded into the deep blue that he admired so much. Now a ruthless creature of the night his eyes gave him the sense of a child; purity. _How interesting. _Sebastian thought.

He pulled Ciel towards him and kissed the male with vulgar intentions. This time however, Ciel did not repeal his gesture. He took it as just the high he was feeling from the blood, but he felt an over whelming sense of wellness and gratification towards Sebastian. He opened his mouth wider and engaged his motions with Sebastian's soft lips and fondling tongue. Sebastian separated the two but kept their connection nose width apart. "Thank you" Ciel whispered against his master's lips.

Before Sebastian could reply Ciel grunted and gave a violent tug against the metal links and this time they busted from the wall sending Ciel catapulting towards the elder male. Ciel tackled Sebastian to the ground, part of that effort being from the large amount of force he used to break free that he didn't necessarily need. With his hands on Sebastian's chest and his legs on either side of his slender hips Ciel looked down at his 'master' arrogantly. He smiled feeling for once triumphant in comparison to his master and in the next moment he leapt to his feet and headed towards the door feeling more revived than ever; eager to stretch his limits.

Sebastian still in a daze and shocked by what had happened finally retaliated and sprung to action. His only objective was to stop his prisoner from escaping.

Sebastian yelled Ciel's name for him to return and grabbed onto the link dangling from Ciel's wrist. Ciel jolted to a stop and looked down at the metal around his wrist. A moment of panic spread across his face as he began to tug against Sebastian and obviously coming up short on the weaker end. His brows furrowed in determination and he pulled against Sebastian's strength and in the next moment the metal snapped from his wrists.

The teen darted from the room and down a long dark hall. Shit! Where the hell was he supposed to go? He did not know his way around this hell whole; only the small corridor him and Alois ventured who knows how long ago. Sebastian was now out in the hall and his face was twisted into a look that only wanted to slaughter. "Ciel!" He screeched, sending a shrill down Ciel's spine.

The newly created vampire did not turn back he continued to run through every twist and turn in the large estate. Although he could see in the dark he could not allude the obstacles of furniture and other unmentionables in his path. The more he tripped and stumbled into countless rooms that would not see fit for an exist to him, the closer Sebastian became. He felt like a mouse caught in an elaborate maze.

Ciel finally entered the corridor but stopped dead in his tracks as Sebastian stood waiting for him. The boy toggled his head in every direction looking for another exist; all of his observations leading in vein. He turned to leave but stopped after only a few steps coming face to face with his creator. He turned and ran another direction and met the same fate; Sebastian one step ahead of him. He moved so fast it was almost as if he was in multiple places at once.

Sebastian and Ciel glared at one another as they stood catching their breath, although neither of them needed the air.

"You think yourself bold?" Sebastian taunted, he now standing between Ciel and the front entrance.

"I will leave this place." Ciel commanded. Sebastian smiled at his naive bravery. "We shall see.." Sebastian replied ominously.

Ciel then decided that he was going to face him head on whether or not he would make it out. He ran towards the door and to his surprise Sebastian did not stop him. He stepped aside allowing Ciel to push the heavy doors open. Ciel ran through the doors and continued outside into the cold, rainy night; catching his footing against the slippery lawn. He stood in the dead shrubs and mud looking in on his creator puzzled by his action to set him free. Sebastian did not stop him but did leave him with a warning.

"You WILL come back to me Ciel! Once you see for yourself the treachery that has been hidden from you, you shall return! And as for that girl you love so dearly, pray you don't kill her!" Sebastian shouted laughing maniacally before slamming the front door, leaving Ciel to an unknown fate.

Ciel looked on as Sebastian slammed the door unable to decipher what his warning meant and no matter his efforts could not shake it out of his mind. He exited the gate and ran straight for Elizabeth's house.

* * *

Once he crossed the lawn to her balcony he quickly climbed the vines winding around the structure. He laughed at himself at how easy it was to climb with such incredible speed and agility; his hands like grappling claws digging into the plant for grip. As he came to the top he slowed his actions and peaked over the railing to see if she was there; he smiled. There she was, sitting by her fire place reading a thick black book. He was astounded my his now akin since of hearing. He could hear her heart beat, the delicate pages of her book flip, and her heel tapping against the floor. He leaped over the rails without making a sound. He leaned against the wall by the doors leading to her room and looked inside once more wanting first just to observe her.

She seemed almost just the same, her composure and mood did not change from his perspective. She sat casually reading her novel, tapping her tongue against her index finger before turning the page. Her dress was not black as a women in mourning would usually wear and her face and eyes were neither red nor puffy from her obsessive crying. Ciel felt almost hurt by this, he was only _'dead'_ for a month and she had gotten over it that fast? How could she? He looked at her hand and saw that her engagement ring was still on her finger and that gave him a tinge of hope.

He stepped out onto the balcony so anxious he was holding his breath and knocked on the glass door. Elizabeth jumped and looked towards her balcony and quickly stood, alarmed as if she saw a ghost; in her eyes, he was one. She clamped her book shut and dropped the blanket that was laying on her lap.

"Elizabeth" he voiced,

She remained by the bed looking at him as if she did not believe her eyes, her mouth formed a small 'o' as she stammered to speak.

"Elizabeth" he voiced again wanting her to open the door. She snapped out of her state of shock and slowly walked to the glass doors and opened them. The light rain started to pour into her room seemingly going unnoticed. Elizabeth backed away letting him know to come inside but as Ciel stepped forward he could not abide by her gesture. His foot pushed against an unknown force at the barrier of her room; almost as if something was physically stopping him.

_"Vampires must be invited in," _he heard Sebastian's voice say.

Fuck! That was one of the weaknesses vampires have that Ciel actually paid attention to. Even though Sebastian told him this, he like many others did not think it was true! _"One of God's many tricks" Sebastian laughed. _He cursed inwardly and set his foot down before Elizabeth could notice his struggle. He shivered from the chilly air hoping that she would catch the drift. "Oh! Come in..Ciel!" Elizabeth chimed.

"Sorry" She apologized forgetting the fact that he was soaking wet and shivering. "Come by the fire" She moved towards the warmth and Ciel followed slowly from behind.

He kept his arms close by his sides and he head slightly lowered. He could smell Elizabeth's wonderful scent which he was so familiar with, but this time however the reason he loved it so much was because it was mixed with the scent of her blood. The potent smell made him hungry all over again, even though he had just had his fix. He tried not to look at her face only because he knew his eyes would drift to her neck where the veins so fragile he could easily take a bite.

"How did this happen? Ciel?" She asked, hesitant to say his name. He could tell she did not believe he was physically standing there before her. "I've had so many dreams of this. This very same scenario of you and me, just like this..Now I fear that this is nothing but the same haunting dream, and I am slowly going insane."

"No Elizabeth! This is real!" Ciel answered. He stepped toward her then quickly took a step back. "You're not dreaming.."

"Then how is this real? I saw you lying in your casket, dead."

"I cannot tell you.." He confessed.

"You cannot tell me?! That proves it then!" She yelled. She shook her head closing her eyes in protest to this horrible dream she was having. "When I open my eyes, you will be gone. _I just want to wake up.._" She whispered.

Her eyes opened slowly and looked at him in horrific disappointment. "I'm sorry" He whispered.

She walked towards him and placed her hand on his cheek wanting to know if he was tangible. He never was in the dreams she had. Ciel quickly moved out of her reach as she gasped. "You're as cold as Death," She muttered.

"Just the chilly weather." He quickly replied trying to disprove her inquiry.

Her eyes were wide but not out of curiosity or wonder, but familiarity. She slowly began to step toward him and he reluctantly walked away from her. Her eyes looked at his every move as if she was calculating something, reassuring herself of a thought she had. He could not look directly into her eyes out of the sudden feeling that he would be endangering himself.

She was not convinced. Ciel could not deny; although desperately wanted to, that she knew who he was, what he had become.

Elizabeth thought back to the gloomy day of Ciel's funeral and remembered the odd experience she had.

* * *

The blonde stood before her fiance's grave and looked over the carved inscription dozens of times trying to make the words register in her mind that he was truly gone. Elizabeth's thoughts were interrupted by a hand pressed against her waist. Alois pulled her against his chest and she laid her head by the bend of his neck. They both stared at the grave in silence before Alois suggested that it was time for them to leave. She reluctantly turned and left with him.

A few paces out she felt a cold rush strike her, she thought it only the frosty air and approaching storm and clutched her coat tighter to her frame. They continued until she heard a small ringing.

She stopped and looked around utterly confused. The ringing grew louder and she turned and gasped wildly at what she saw. "Alois?!" She exclaimed.

The small bell attached to Ciel's tomb was moving back and forth, the cause of the sudden ringing noise. The bell began to ring faster and Elizabeth felt her heart skip a beat. "ALOIS!" She yelled clutching onto his jacket sleeve. The blonde male turned and saw exactly what she did.

"I know what that means!" Elizabeth yelled with wide teary eyes. She began to approach the grave but was stopped by Alois hand clasped around her wrist. "Elizabeth be reasonable, it could honestly just be the wind!"

"There is no wind!" She replied glaring at him for not showing at least an ounce of hope.

Once her sentence was spoken the bell came to an abrupt stop and they stood in silence trying to decipher what had just occurred.

* * *

"The bell began to ring, and traditionally that meant that the person buried inside was still alive.." She muttered coming back from her sudden flash back.

She turned on her heal and gazed at the fire blazing in front of her. "Alois and I decided to keep what we saw only between us. If I did tell anyone they would think I was crazy, no one would believe me..." She continued. Ciel began to feel uneasy, the mood in the room suddenly shifted and he made sure he had a clear path way toward his exist.

"My family and I are known as the Queen's Knight's, we are different from her _Guard Dog_." She spoke Ciel's family title as if it were inferior. "We don't just take orders to solve murders. We are the murderers. But we don't take out any common criminals."

She lifted the necklace that was around her neck and held a small locket in her hand. She opened the antique with gentle care and gazed into it's contents. The inside of the locket was a double-sided mirror on both sides of the oval shaped trinket.

"This mirror symbolizes the good in ones self, you should always be able to gaze at your reflection and know who you are. Which path to take, the difference between good and evil." She gazed at her self through the palm of her hand, seemingly liking what she saw.

"Your reflection does not lie and always shows you the truth, even if you do not want to see it..." She held the locket higher than her view and gazed into it looking at Ciel over her shoulder.

"Funny thing is..you Ciel. Don't have one.."

Ciel gasped and the moment he moved to run she turned over her shoulder slinging her arm with assassin like accuracy. A small dagger struck into Ciel's right arm paralyzing his attempt to escape. His left hand grabbed his right arm as an innumerable amount of pain soared through his body. "AHhh!" He screamed, hissing involuntarily as the metal blade seemed to scorch his skin. The red blood pouring from his arm began to seep through his fingers.

His fangs were revealed proudly and he honestly did not care that they were, he was already captured. He tried to grab hold of the blade with his opposite hand but could not hold onto it long enough before his hand began to burn as well.

He knelt to the floor panting like a wild dog and glanced up at his fiance who revealed several more knives from a hidden compartment in the breast of her corset. Her chest heaved from the sudden rush of adrenaline and her features changed from one of a sweet girl to one who could kill him easily with another swing of her wrist.

"My family deals with those who dwell in the supernatural, and cause a threat to Her Majesty. I am well aware of what you are now and how ever it was done to you does not matter anymore." Ciel gazed into her eyes and saw tears begin to fall. Her face registered rage but her eyes told a completely different story.

Ciel stood to his feet as she aimed her daggers at him once again. "Leave this place Ciel.." She stammered. "And do not return, or next time I will not miss."

With utter silence Ciel turned and fled the estate, at a much slower pace then when he arrived due to the wound in his arm he could not remove. He landed on the wet grass and allowed the rain that had picked up again to beat against his face and body. The pain in his arm could not match the agony that beat violently in his chest. As much as he did not think of it, what Sebastian had foreshadowed was coming true.

"No!" He hissed. He refused to believe that vulgar mischievous tyrant. He would not return to that estate, that was his absolute last option.

He walked out onto the pavement and set his course in the opposite direction of his past neighborhood. He had no knowledge of where he was to go and walked aimlessly into the darkness.

* * *

(A/N: Old fashioned vampire principles are the best! Debating whether or not they can transform into bats though)

P.S!: The dividing lines in my story aren't showing up so if it seems jumbled or confusing, that's probably why!


	5. Chapter 5

_Chapter Five_

The abrupt sound of sharp metal piercing into thick wood sounded in the dank, dimly lit room. Elizabeth rolled her shoulder backwards a few times messaging it out of its strain from having thrown the dart with all her force. She blew out a soft breath forming her lips into an 'o'. Then she wiped the beads of sweat from her forehead as she readied herself to throw another knife at the target.

"You're missing one" A person spoke in her ear way too close for comfort.

She gasped pulling another dagger from her belt holster and swung her arm toward the unseen person. She grunted in frustration when the dagger was swiped from her hand and thrown at the target, only to land precisely on the "X". Elizabeth looked her older brother square in the eye wanting to know his reasoning for interrupting her. She hated the fact that he was able to do that; he was always a moment faster than she was.

"Edward." She voiced,

"One of your daggers is missing," He repeated, looking down at the strap around her waist as she did as well.

There were seven slots all together but only four blades remained. "Two of them are there.." He pointed to the target on the other side of the room. "So where is the seventh?"

His blue eyes mirrored hers as she hardened her expression. He was reading her gaze and knew she had something to hide, but she wasn't going to reveal it to anyone; especially him.

"You know we are not supposed to hunt them down until the Queen gives us a specific target."

"I know" She interrupted, "You don't have to tell me."

"Then answer my question Elizabeth, you know it's not very like you to misplace things."

"And it is also not your job to keep track of my things." She took one of the four from her belt and tucked it underneath his chin. He flinched out of a bad habit, not wanting the tip of the blade to touch his skin.

"Mind your own Edward or I might just have to _lose_ another one of these in the most dreadful of places." She warned; dragging the blade down his torso towards his abdomen.

He stepped away with an arrogant smirk and left the room just as quickly as he came. Elizabeth walked to the end of the room to retrieve her daggers and in doing so couldn't help but recall what had happened the other night.

She knew where her other weapon had gone, it wasn't lost. It was lodged into that vampires arm. She must be careful from now on. Prepare herself for the next time she is confronted, by both the undead and those looking to convict her.

* * *

"Ah! Ahh!"

"Suck it up, it doesn't hurt that much.."

He grunted; clutching his teeth, only to endure this for a moment longer before bursting into outrage again.

"Owe! AH! Are you trying to help me or kill me?!" He hissed.

His tormenter laughed, "Both mate, hehehe~!"

His pale, skillful hands dug into the male's wound to pull out the blade that had punctured incredibly deep into his upper-arm. As the blade was ripped from his skin, the teen lying on the table jerked his body upward as he sucked in a harsh breath through his fangs.

His body settled and he tilted his head towards his savior and saw the weapon now dripping in his blood. The sight of it made him cringe and he tried to push the thoughts of Elizabeth out of his mind. The gash in his arm was still open and the fact that it wasn't healing frightened him. He looked towards the man dressed in all black for an explanation.

"The blade is coated in a type of toxin that is lethal to your kind." He answered examining the blade carefully before setting it aside on a small table behind him. He took note of the family crest engraved in the metal but spoke nothing of it.

"My kind" Ciel whispered.

He lifted his torso to jump off of the examiner table but was stopped by a pale hand on his chest. "No need to be startled, I am aware of _what_ you are and _who_ you are Phantomhive."

Ciel looked even more confused; he sat up slowly into a sitting position as the gentlemen pulled out his surgical equipment to tend to his wound. "Do I know you?" Ciel replied.

"The name's Undertaker." The man replied removing his top hat and bowing before Ciel in a formal greeting. He set the hat aside and as he turned for a brief moment, Ciel was shocked by the length of his grey hair tied in a loose pony tail behind his back.

The man was dressed very nicely for a mortician. Black pants with black matted shoes-pointed at the toe area; a fitted long sleeved shirt and black vest. He seemed like a normal man at first glance but the more Ciel observed; he noticed Undertaker held an attractive aura of insanity. The fact that his nails were painted black and extremely long was an odd trait, especially since he used those as digging utensils into Ciel's flesh.

"Tell me, have you fed? This wound must have left you weak."

Ciel looked at him with a lustful gaze, but not for physical pleasure. "Are you offering?" He answered, looking at Undertaker's pale neck and broad shoulders. He licked his lips; now that he was being reminded of his hunger it began to make itself present.

"Not on your life," Undertaker laughed rummaging through his carry-on brief case.

Undertaker threaded the needle he intended to whine in and out of Ciel's skin. "How long have you traveled?" he asked.

"I don't know, I seemed to have lost track of time, I can only travel at night, finding places to sleep was a challenge."

"I can see that" Undertaker added. Lightly grabbing Ciel's arm to dab a healing agent on the burn marks he suffered.

"My arm was growing irritable every moment from that blade. I closed my eyes and somehow woke up here." Ciel answered.

"Indeed, smart move hiding in my cemetery..Found you half dead I thought you were one of my corpses! I've gotten so many lately. Although most of them children." Undertaker commented.

He began to stick the needle into Ciel's flesh, pulling the skin back together and the male was surprised that it did not hurt as badly as he expected. "They were children? The kidnappings?" Ciel asked.

"Ah, seems that case is finally closed, couldn't find the murderer I'm afraid. The bodies were uncovered and that was enough I suggest."

"Why couldn't they find the person who committed the crimes?" Ciel looked to Undertaker for an answer unable to see his eyes from his long bangs.

"See for yourself." He answered cutting the thread from his arm and pointing to the array of coffins around the room.

Ciel leaped from the table and came to the first coffin in his path. He bent down and pushed the lid off and peered inside.

A small girl lay inside with short brown hair. At first Ciel didn't know what he was supposed to be looking for, but once his eyes found their way to a spot on the child's neck he saw the wounds of a vicious bite. His eyes widened, "Sebastian," he whispered.

"Blood drained from her small little body, peculiar huh?" Undertaker smiled.

Ciel looked up to the man that stood behind him with a stroke of fear. He had no idea Sebastian was the type to prey on any human being, especially poor defenseless children. "Sick bastard" He muttered.

He pushed the coffin lid back into place. "How do you know who I am?" Ciel asked as he sat down on a coffin in front of Undertaker's desk as the grey-haired man took his place in his chair. "How do you know of..people like me?" Ciel added.

He wasn't entirely sure if 'person' was the right word for what he was.

"I don't know you personally..Obviously." Undertaker began. "I know your father, great pals we are. Ha! Although considering your bewilderment he doesn't speak of me much. Hee!" Undertaker swayed side to side as he chuckled to himself.

"I can only imagine why.." Ciel remarked under his breath.

"No matter! I am only a humble resource." Ciel's eyes perked with intrigue.

"You see even the Queen's guard dog needs an edge." Undertaker whispered leaning over his desk. "Cases dealing with the Underworld can be rather tricky, whenever he is stuck in a rut he always comes running to me."

"And you give him information," Ciel finished. "Why not turn in the person who murdered these people? You know very well who _he_ is."

"Why indeed." Undertaker repeated. "To be honest, you and Lord Michaelis are not the only vampires wandering these parts."

"There are others who are at fault?" Ciel asked.

"I am sure Sebastian had his part in most of these murders, I can recognize his signature bite anywhere, But countless bodies come with the same fate. No need to convict someone because of their nature. This is quite the norm actually." Undertaker concluded.

"You side with Sebastian and yet aid his enemies?" Ciel replied, meaning his father or anyone else out to exterminate vampires.

"I am a mutual party, come seeking information, and I will tell you what you need to know. I am just a mortician hehe," Undertaker smirked with a sly expression on his face. "Sebastian has been here a very long time, and so have I, we understand each other's..._needs_."

The way Undertaker stressed his last word made Ciel question if he was lying or telling the truth. In a way he was telling the truth but in a mischievous way which made you think he was lying, Although you have no evidence of either option.

Ciel gasped clutching onto his throat. Undertaker stood and excused himself for a moment deeming the conversation over. He disappeared into a separate room and when he returned he had a medical pouch of blood in his hand. Ciel eyed the transparent pouch which read the significant blood type of "AB-". From his prior knowledge that blood type was rare, very rare.

"Lets not make a mess, shall we?" Undertaker handed Ciel the pouch but first punctured a hole in the air tight seal at the top. The fledgling was surprised the mortician was so calmly handing him a bag of blood as if it were a cup of tea. Then again the man deals with many things others don't have the stomach to endure.

Ciel stuck the small tip in between his lips and began to suck the blood into his mouth vigorously. He squeezed on the plastic as the fluid entered his body. Once he finished he release a satisfied gasp. His lips and front teeth were stained red and he slowly began to lick them clean. He looked up to see Undertaker watching him attentively, as if some sort of experiment.

Ciel looked down at the pouch in his hand as if it was a poisoned apple and he was only moments from death.

"Ha ha! I'm not trying to kill you son! Trust, I deal with more corpses than I would like from time to time." Undertaker reassured him.

Ciel looked at him unamused. He dropped the empty plastic on the floor and smirked when Undertaker looked at him distastefully. It's not like he was making a mess, the place was already terribly disorganized.

"You say you and Sebastian tend to each others needs, my only need from you is this. I want nothing to do with him, if he ever comes to see you-"

"You were never here," Undertaker agreed. "One thing I guarantee my costumers is confidentiality"

Ciel sighed in relief. For some odd reason he felt safe in this shop filled with rotting corpses; technically he was a living-corpse. A walking contradiction. He knew he could not stay here though, he had to keep moving. Wandering aimlessly with out any purpose. He hated what his life had become, but it was better than living with that perverted, sadistic...

Three knocks sounded at the door causing Ciel to stand instantly. He looked toward the entrance and for the first time was truly terrified.

"Speak of the Devil.." Ciel muttered.

"And he shall appear." Undertaker finished.

* * *

(A/N: Cliff hanger! I'm officially on Spring Break so I have the next seven days to update as much as I want!)


	6. Chapter 6

(A/N: Sorry for the late update! blah blah blah, excuses, excuses, excuses. ok go read C:)

* * *

_Chapter Six_

"NO!" Ciel shouted clasping onto the man's forearm with a powerful grip. Undertaker turned to Ciel with a glare that made the vampire release his arm immediately. He smiled; "How do we know it is him until we check?"

His happy expression gave Ciel the impression that he didn't care in the least if it actually was Sebastian outside. Almost as if Undertaker excitingly anticipated it was Ciel's master waiting to maul him the moment he stepped through the door.

Undertaker knew what would happen to Ciel and that is what made the fledgling most upset. Undertaker claims to be on your side but, the moment his other 'clients' need him you're left in the dust. _Confidentiality my ass_..

"Is there somewhere I can hide!?" Ciel panicked glancing around the room frantically like a child about to lose a game of hide and seek.

"You can start by shutting up! You do realize he can probably hear you, you imbecile!" Undertaker maneuvered around his shop looking at his coffins as if counting them.

"Here" He ordered."Although you can't very well hide from a vampire"

Ciel looked to a coffin a few feet from Undertaker's desk. His eyes widened as he walked toward it.

"Why don't you make yourself comfortable?" Undertaker laughed, beckoning him inside. Ciel grudgingly stepped in and laid down.

Once his head met the hard surface of the coffin, he squirmed around in the tight space until he was, for the most part, at ease. There was no interior lining like his original coffin had. The wooden edges were not sanded down and had splinters poking at him. He also had to endure the horrid stench of decaying bodies. He was sure this coffin was occupied before his current usage.

Undertaker smiled at him as the teenager clearly showed he was not enjoying this. "We can't all live in the life of luxury Ciel, but then again. In the after life we are all the same" Undertaker commented.

He began to close the lid when the vampire shrilled. "Wait! You can't leave it open?" Ciel asked.

Undertaker smirked. "What? scared of the dark?"

Ciel narrowed his eyes and snarled at Undertakers mocking tone. When he was a child he hated when people belittled him in any situation; that personality trait only increased through out the years.

The mortician closed the coffin ignoring Ciel's hard expression. He deemed the whole situation a laughable charade and Ciel's seriousness only added to the comedy.

"never have I known a vampire who did not like coffins". He muttered the sentence to himself, although knew Ciel could hear it.

Ciel rolled his eyes and let out a puff of air which only stagnated in the box he was trapped in. So this is what it feels like to be dead, he pondered. Just a box in the ground, awaiting the maggots to pick at you. He assumed the actual person dead would not feel the same, they have no consciousness, their soul has moved on. He hummed, I have no soul. Vampires were always depicted as soulless beings. Although now that he thought of it, he concluded that his soul and Sebastian's must be trapped within themselves. That makes more sense then not having one, because then the question remains. Where did it go?

So what does happen to immortals? We wait for the end of the world to come crashing down around us and some how go from there? He relaxed his muscles; 'I don't really care to know, my life hasn't been as beneficial to me since my death. Whatever awaits me is what I must now embrace as is'

"Come on in" He heard Undertaker announce. He could tell the bastard was speaking very loudly on purpose to ensure he knew Sebastian had entered. Ciel became entirely stiff inside the coffin. He silenced his harsh breathing knowing Sebastian would be able to hear it. He looked straight ahead at the lid on top of him imagining a dozen different ways of Sebastian ripping it off and tearing him to pieces.

Several of those hallucinations ended with both of them naked and he tried his best to ignore those specific scenarios. Sweat began to drip from his brow as he began to feel incredibly hot. He shut his eyes to try and think of something else other that the second death about to protrude him. He could hear the heavy steps of the new person who had entered the morgue which only added to his anxiety.

He grunted furiously when all he could think of was Sebastian. His toned arms gripping his body with such force to break him in half but restrained enough not to hurt him. His firm chest rising and falling as he breathed harshly through his teeth. His sharp elongated fangs wanting nothing but to sink into his flesh. His pale neck exposing bulging veins pumping blood and rage through his system. Their bodies pressed so tightly to one another. His soft, rugged black hair falling in front his face over his tantalizing..red eyes..FUCK! Ciel inwardly screamed as he opened his eyes.

He sighed very slowly and laid completely still for a moment as he realized the direction his thoughts had taken him. He moved his hips to make sure and cursed silently at the rather prominent confirmation. He lifted his head up a few inches to look down at himself and sure enough the mere thoughts of a raging, sweating Sebastian left him as stiff as the wood surrounding him. He lowered his head and continued to curse at himself. Why here! and now! Why him? Of all people to turn him on! He swore to the fiery pits of hell that he completely despised Sebastian, so how was he able to do THIS to him!

They have only..._mated_ once! And quite against Ciel's will if he recalled. "_You enjoyed it just as much as I, whether you admit it or not.." _Ciel scoffed at the memory. Although as much as he didn't want to admit it, it was the most invigorating experience he's every had. "bastard" he whispered.

Ciel froze as he felt an increase of pressure on top of the coffin. The thoughts on his arousal were instantly replaced by fear. This is it! He cringed.

"Are you sure you want to sit there Vincent?" Undertaker asked.

The vampire gasped at the name Undertaker spoke. If he could, he would have yelled at the top of his lungs right about now. His father..Vincent; he hasn't heard that name in so long it sounded almost foreign to him.

"I'll do just fine here" Vincent spoke calmly.

Oh! and his voice! So baritone and light; so full of compassion and concern. If only Ciel could see his face; although upon second thought Ciel realized that it was probably weary and defeated. Vincent was still looking for his murderers.

Undertaker stood by his desk before he sat, acknowledging the dramatic irony. This man is trying to avenge his son's murder and yet is ignorant to the fact that he is only a few inches away from his son! What a terrible tragedy; like a dog chasing his tail in vain.

"What do you bring me today Vincent?" Undertaker spoke finally taking his seat. Although their voices were muffled Ciel could still hear them clearly.

"Who could have done it? There has to be something we are not seeing." He replied, the tone in his voice emphasized his exhaustion.

Undertaker rubbed his temples before he replied making sure to word his response carefully. "They were just common thugs, who ever they were left no evidence, the hand marks on Ciel's skin could have belonged to any man, they could live anywhere in London or Europe for all we know. Your son was just in the wrong place at the wrong time, the only people who would know are the ones who were there and the only person who can tell us is-"

"dead." Vincent finished. His word lingered in the air and made Ciel cringe. He wanted to yell; push open the coffin and say I'm right here! Forget about me and live your life! But he couldn't and this vampire vow of eternal damnation was utter bullshit.

"The children's murderer could have been linked to this also." Vincent spoke.

Undertaker stiffened and Ciel did as well from inside his box; anything linked to Sebastian was a bad sign.

"how so?" Undertaker prompted.

"Ciel's body was mutilated to a lesser extent than the others but was left with the same result- a large amount of blood loss. All of the incidents happened at night around the same time and all of it within the same range of London's rural and urban areas. Who's to say it was a gang of men who attacked my son? It could very well have been one man. The same man."

Undertaker smiled at this. He loved when Vincent snapped into his analytical phase, he was a very underestimated man for his kindness.

"You have a point my old friend, so what is your next move?" Undertaker laced his fingers together intriguingly.

"I look for that man. I must keep the rest of my family safe; my wife, my daughter and her betrothed, this city.."

His daughters betrothed? Ciel thought. No, there's no way. Vincent always considered Elizabeth his daughter- part of our family, but she couldn't. Elizabeth is betrothed?! To who! Ciel hissed at the thought, he didn't even want to consider anyone taking Elizabeth's hand other than himself. Even in their current situation he still loved her.

"Who ever he is, I'll kill him" He thought. For the first time, Ciel felt an immense hatred towards a man he did not even know. He wanted to slice his throat and drink from his neck the blood he always craved. Then almost on cue he heard Sebastian's voice; _"And as for that girl you love so dearly, pray you don't kill her!" _

Again another omen Sebastian has forced upon him. Who the hell does he think he is? Fuck what he says, Ciel will prove to him the self control he possess. He will still kill the man, who ever he is.

"I came to look at one of the bodies for evidence; if you don't mind" Vincent stood from the coffin he sat on and turned to open it.

"NO!" Undertaker yelled, he stood rapidly and appeared beside Vincent almost inhumanly fast.

The man stopped his actions and looked at Undertaker concerned.

"No, not this one.." The mortician stammered; he relaxed back into his sly persuasive tone. "There are many others that are much more suitable for your studies.."

"This one will do fine it will only take a few moments" Vincent replied prying his fingers under the lid and rising it a few centimeters.

Ciel could see the light entering the coffin and shuttered away from it.

"No!" Undertaker slapped his hand over the lid slamming it shut will a loud _BOOM_, "This uh, this body is horridly dismembered. Not suitable for honest eyes."

Ciel snickered, "This poor lad was too scrawny and weak to defend himself, the body is unrecognizable. Please, for your own health, he is too gruesome to look at.."

Ciel clicked his fangs annoyingly.

Vincent shook his head still not understanding why it was such a big ordeal and walked over to another coffin and opened it. Undertaker sat on top of the lid relieved and some what amused at how close that was. Ciel hit his fist against the lid reassuring Undertaker that he heard everything he said, and the mortician only laughed in response.

Vincent hearing the bang looked over to Undertaker laughing to him self and turned back to his documentation. "He was always such a strange man." he thought.

Once he was finished he stood tucking his files underneath his arm. "I must be on my way.."

"Did you retrieve all you needed?" Undertaker asked walking to his aid.

"Yes, thank you.." Vincent looked at the watch on his wrist. "oh! I really must leave, Elizabeth's gala is tomorrow night, We must start the preparations!"

"Farewell!" Undertaker voiced, waving Vincent's carriage away.

He shut the door and heard Ciel step out of the coffin. The grey-haired male turned and his eyes widened underneath the curtain of his hair.

"Were you _that_ anxious to see your master?"

Ciel looked down at his crouch and rolled his eyes. "It'll be gone in a few minutes." He replied grabbing the tented mound.

"Unless you'd want to help me relieve this..._tension_?" Ciel smiled devilishly squeezing the plump tip beneath his pants. He would never actually let the old hag get him off, but it was still entertaining to tease him.

Undertaker smirked, "Your not my type." he replied in a monotonous tone. He could tell behind the arrogant look on the vampires face that he was very displeased, for many difference reasons. He waited, as Ciel stood and walked only a few paces before he stopped and sighed.

"Elizabeth is..betrothed," he whispered leaning against Undertaker's desk with his hands crossed over his chest.

He stared at the ground contently with furrowed eyebrows. "Sorry mate" Undertaker commented.

What baffled him was that he replaced so easily; like a broken tea cup- thrown away as a new one was brought into the set. He tried his best to stifle his pride and decided not to dwell on the subject; it would soon be resolved anyway.

"You were right, I do know the men who killed me. I remember every single one of their faces,"

"And so now your next move is to hunt them down and kill them for your own bloody revenge." Undertaker replied.

He began to walk into his back room as Ciel replied, "Do you have a better idea? You seem to be full of nothing but wisdom"

The vampire propped himself up on the edge of Undertaker's desk waiting for him to return. His crotch had lost its luster and he was almost disappointed he couldn't relieve himself. He guessed it was just part of the genealogy that drinking blood always left him a little horny. The mortician entered with a fold of clothes in his arms and tossed them to the teen.

"Revenge is a terrible thing, feels incredible in the process, but in the end you will destroy yourself as well."

"I don't plan on it." Ciel replied lifting his tattered shirt over his torso.

"So arrogant" Undertaker commented, "Has Sebastian taught you nothing?"

Ciel was at his wits end of hearing about Sebastian, he left the estate for a reason; to get away from him.

"Enough! I will never go back to him, he has taught me nothing!"

"You can never escape from him, he knows that! You are _his_ fledgling, if he wanted he could order you home this very moment and there is nothing you could do about it"

"So why hasn't he?" Ciel asked leaping from the desk with the new pair of pants in his hands.

"Sebastian wants you to see that you need him, like he does you."

Ciel hissed, that sentence almost stated that Sebastian held some sort of compassion for him. "Well I can't help him, he can't go around stealing people and expect them to stay."

"Would you call it stealing? You were dead after all."

"Your insane" Ciel replied unafraid to look the mortician in his eyes.

"And can you give me a bit of privacy? I'm tired of all these men perving over me" the vampire began to unbutton his ripped pants as Undertaker laughed.

"No need to be modest. I've already seen every inch of you, and honestly there isn't very much to look at"

Ciel stopped his motion and let out a breathy laugh; he looked at the mortician questioningly. "Who do you think buried you?" Undertaker added looking at Ciel like he was stupid.

Ciel stepped out of his pants as Undertaker walked toward his desk to sit down. "Interesting patient you were, your body was dead and yet your heart sit beat in the smallest patters," Undertaker tapped his finger in the middle of Ciel's chest.

"I knew you weren't dead and also knew you would come back sooner or later." He sat in his chair and brought his feet to rest on top of his desk.

"You knew I was alive and yet did not tell my father?"

"Vincent does not know of vampires, that is not in the 'guard dog' jurisdiction so to speak. Only the Queen's knights deal with dark affairs, but you already know that."

"Yes, and I'm trying to forget you asshole." he ran his hand over the bandage on his arm incoherently.

Ciel pulled up his pants and was satisfied with the black pants and fitted shirt he was given. He rolled up the sleeves to about his elbow and couldn't help but notice the contrast of black fabric against his pale skin. "uh, thanks" He voiced.

Undertaker nodded, "Now I guess you must be on your way if you want to be back before sunrise"

Ciel looked over his shoulder towards the door and mentally prepared him self for another journey. This time he will avoid sunlight and try to find a decent meal. He sarcastically saluted Undertaker 'good bye' then opened the door to the morgue. The cold breeze of night entered and he inhaled the fresh scent. When he opened his eyes he let out a sigh feeling apart of the dark scenery, eager to blend with the shadows.

He stopped before stepping outside and looked over his shoulder. His face was serious as ever and his blue eyes were focused on Undertaker.

"As opposed to Sebastian and I, what would I have to do to be free from him?..permanently."

Undertaker smiled sadistically, in the next moment he appeared behind Ciel faster than any human should have. He knew Undertaker wasn't mortal, but he didn't pick up any scent of a vampire from him.

He leaned in daringly close to his ear, and Ciel did not pull away. His pale lips grazed his ear as he replied.

"You'll have to kill him."


	7. Chapter 7

(A/N: Sorry I haven't updated as scheduled! :/ I was sort of, Graduating from High School! Wooh! *throws confetti* Anyway, now that it is Summer I'm trying to get back on the ball, I'm a little rusty and it's 2 a.m and I'm still editing. So if you find a mistake let me know. This is probably the only chapter that's sort of in order, time wise)

* * *

_Chapter Seven_

"Luca you menace!" Alois laughed as he chased his younger brother through their manor. He slipped and slid through the halls as water dripped down his ash blonde hair and soaked his clean, white night shirt. His brother, with the speed of a Tasmanian devil, bolted into the West corridor with Alois trousers flailing in his small arms. After their bath Luca decided it would be best to steal his brother's underwear for a late night chase.

As the two boys ran around dampening the entire estates flooring Claude trailed behind them far less than amused. Alois laughed manically as he was right on his brother's tale. The small red-haired boy shrilled with delight as his brother's hands narrowed around his waist. Just when his little game was to end he darted to the left and out onto their front yard which stretched to the side of their house. Alois stopped dead in his tracks not daring to go outside without any pants on. Even if it was pitch black outside he had some decency not to go scampering around in the nude.

He stood by the door frame peering into the dark scenery searching for Luca. He placed his hand on his chest as he heaved to catch his breath.

"Claude" he spoke, "Go get him please."

"Yes Sir" His pale faced butler spoke, first wrapping a large cotton towel over his master's shoulders before heading outside.

As Alois peered out into the night, a cold sensation ran up his spine. He thought best to ignore the feeling, and soon he realized that was an ignorant decision to make.

* A few days later *

Alois knelt in the grass with his hands trembling and his eyes watered from the down pour of tears that fell down his face. He couldn't find the strength to find his voice as he continued to sob into a blood drenched cloth.

"I...should have.. I should have gone after him," He whispered, "I should have never let him go outside by himself!"

Alois barred his teeth and cringed as he clutched his brother's night gown close to his chest. "It all happened so fast.."

Luca's night dress was the only thing Claude had retrieved when he returned a few nights prior. They searched high and low for his younger brother, with the Phantomhive's and Midford's in tow, they were sure to find him, but like every other occurrence in Alois life, he was left empty handed; there was no sign of Luca anywhere. The young boy ran out into the night never to return. Alois could sense something was wrong; the fact that they could get to his brother so fast! Even with Claude out for him.

"You must not blame yourself master," Claude spoke. He stood behind the sobbing blonde with the same emotionless face. He made no effort to comfort Alois and because of this, the blonde made no use of abiding to what he said.

"To Hell with that Claude." Alois spat. He stood, ignoring the knees of his pants grass stained and turned to his demon butler. He wiped the tears from his face, reciting a secret vow that he would never allow himself to become so weak again.

"You have aided my brother and I seeking out the men who were my greatest tormentors, and now I am adding something else to our contract." He looked down at the shirt splattered in his brothers blood with the sting of revenge burning in his mouth.

"I'm not so naive, I know what has happened to Luca. Unlike most of the idiots roaming the city at night, I know what lurks in the shadows waiting to sink their fangs...and one of them, took Luca from me."

Alois tired to repeal the memories of his scarred childhood and the damage left on his mind and body from the vampires that tormented the small town he resided in before Claude found him. He never told anyone he knew they existed, and thought it best to persuade Elizabeth into thinking Ciel was truly deceased. Although both him and Elizabeth heard the bell of Ciel's grave ring. And if they haven't gone delusional, he knew Ciel was one of them now too.

"I want you to find who ever did this..and I want you to kill them, In return my body and soul is yours. On second thought, don't kill them just yet, bring them to me so that I can watch them suffer; who ever had the gall to swallow even a drop of my brother's blood."

And with those few words Alois stormed away plotting his plan of revenge and for the first time on Claude's face, a smile arose, a deep malicious smile that followed sweetly after the spark of his red eyes.

* * *

Sebastian walked through the silent hall of his dark, spider web infested manor with his hands clasped behind his back. He listened to the click of his black leather shoes across the hard wooden floor as he approached one, of the very many doors that remained locked within the manor. If Ciel ever did escape, he did not want the fledgling roaming where he need not belong. He dug into his coat pocket and pulled out a silver skeleton key. Inserting it into the lock he swiftly turned it and opened the heavy door.

He pushed on the door with a flat palm until it could move no further on the rusty henge. He inhaled a deep breath before stepping into the room that looked more like a medieval laboratory then any common supply room. Adorned on the shelves were not common household items but the countless vials and medical bags of the blood he drained from the victims unlucky enough to be captured by him.

The other side of the story, the part the Queen's Guard Dog knew nothing about was that after Sebastian had his fun killing those poor unfortunate souls he would take them back to his manor and make sure he made use of every drop of life they held with their fragile bodies. He strapped them all down and inserted several tubes into their flesh; the blood was extracted and immediately contained.

He smiled as he could still hear their pathetic cries; although the room being sound proof Ciel could hear nothing. The room's temperature was always kept warm so that the blood did not go disgustingly cold. His little operation was fool proof, after the bodies were drained he would dump them into several spots so Vincent could find them, far from his estate.

He ventured into this place that others call torture not to quench his own thirst but to serve the hunger that has now proven to be stronger than Ciel's incompetence. His fledgling has tried to endure his imprisonment without Sebastian's aid and as much as Sebastian wanted to teach him a lesson and let him starve to death, he couldn't let his pet die on him; especially since he barely begun to play with him.

He approached the chair where his latest and rather smallest of victims lie dead. He bent down closely to the child and took in a deep breath, inhaling his scent. "...ahh Luca Trancy" he breathed.

"A child's blood is much more potent and rich, Ciel should be thankful for this." He muttered.

He pulled out a long glass vial and pulled one of the tubes from Luca's arm and allowed the blood to drain into the container. "Two pints should be enough"

He plunged the tube back underneath the taught skin and screwed the vial on tight. He stood sucking the drops of blood from his fingers as he exited the room. Locking the door just as when he came he turned down the hall tucking the vial into his jacket pocket. He couldn't help but smile as he walked through the hall to Ciel's chamber listening to the faint rattling of his chains.

* * *

_"You'll have to kill him.."_

Those few words haunted Ciel as he traveled.

_"You'll have to kill him.."_ They almost made him hesitant to return back to his old neighborhood, back to the life he no longer had.

_"you'll have to kill him.."_

Undertaker made it sound so easy but how would he even go about committing such an act? Sebastian has lived longer than that rickety old shit hole of a house he lives in. He's faster than Ciel could possibly imagine anyone to be! Not to mention he is much stronger than Ciel, and knows how to properly use his strength to his advantage._ He'd_ be one to be slaughtered if he ever attempted at killing his superior. Just the mere thought of someone having that much power over him made him feel sick.

He couldn't afford to feel sick anymore, especially during a battle. When he first fled Sebastian's manor he refused to kill humans, he figured he still contained moral values Sebastian said to rid himself of. If it wasn't for Undertaker he surely would have died.

"dammit" He muttered. He hating feeling so vulnerable and dependent. He hating thinking of Sebastian and the fact that he actually needed him. _"I don't need that son of a bitch" _he thought.

_"Sebastian wants you to see that you need him, like he does you." _Ciel groaned at the memory, he groaned with such dejection he growled like the beast he truly was.

As he walked on in the crisp darkness he had a sense of recognition. Maybe that's the reason he was so unhappy with this new life. He needed to break away from the old, and truly embrace what he was now; what Sebastian has made of him. Would he rather be an immortal being or rotting in the cemetery he was buried in? As much as he wanted to choose the latter option. He couldn't ignore the fact that he felt gracious to Sebastian for saving his life, even if it cost him his freedom. Now that his leash was at least loosened he had the opportunity to avenge his death, and put his father's endless investigations to rest.

Ciel took in a large breath as he approached his old neighborhood, such a stagnant smell. He stopped and turned into a small crevasse between two separate houses and laid his back against one of them. There were hundreds of humans roaming the drive way of Elizabeth's manor. If his memory was correct her betrothal gala was tonight, his travels only took about two days with the strength he gained from the blood Undertaker fed him. He was just in time to crash this little charade. Now all he needed was a suit and mask. He couldn't help but laugh at this, Elizabeth was always a fan of costume and masquerade balls, this was the perfect opportunity to disguise himself and find out the asshole who took his wife from him.

A tall man dressed in a black suit and shoes walked with his head high down the street from her house. Since there were so many carriages parked out side many of the party-goers had to walk the rest of the way. The man Ciel gazed at looked dashing his suit and bow tie, the cane he walked with genuinely added to his 'prestigiousness' although he looked more pretentious in Ciel's dark eyes. The only mistake this man made was going to the gala without a partner on his arm, or in Ciel's case, a witness to watch his death. He inhaled the man's scent as he walked passed him and like a moth to a flame Ciel followed. As the vampire walked swiftly as the shadows cast by the trees he was amazed that the man had no idea he was being followed.

Ciel began to walk faster and hardened his foot steps so that the man would suddenly realize, and when he did, he stopped his slow paced walking. He turned his head adorned with a black top hat and as he did Ciel snaked his arms around the man's chest and captured his neck and shoulders.

The man released a small whimper and dropped his cane onto the pavement. Ciel loved the way the man struggled and the effect it had on his heart. It pounded so fast against his chest that his blood flowed threw his veins faster. Ciel burrowed his nose into the mans neck ignoring his weak body trying to struggle to break free. Ciel's dug his hand into the man's chest wanting to rip his heart out where he stood and drink from the potent blood. Ciel tore at the man's white collar shirt and covered his mouth, muffling his scream. He angled his head slightly and took a small bite into the flesh. The body beneath him trembled as he drunk from it giving him such an orgasmic sensation that his own body shook.

He pulled away with a violent gasp but did not release the man who now yelled for his life. Ciel craved and wanted more of this before he entered the party. He searched around frantically for a dark place he could take him. Covering the man's screaming mouth he darted down an alley way, a block away from Elizabeth's house and tossed the man into a pile of rubbish.

"Now I can't have you drawing attention with all your pathetic screams now can I?" Ciel spoke, a bit at shock with the tone of his own voice. It sounded deeper and huskier than he last recalled, he quite liked it actually.

The man being a huffing and mumbling mess began to scoot away from the blood thirsty vampire apparently too awestruck with fear to get up and run. With one hand he pushed against the ground trying to escape while his other clasped around the bleeding wound on his neck Ciel had no intention of letting heal. The vampire growled and in two long strides appeared in front of him instantly.

"I'm planning on wearing that suit of yours, and I'd appreciate if you didn't dirty it up."

"NO! PLEASE!" he yelled as Ciel bent down in front of him and began to strip him of his clothes.

Ciel found it almost amusing how the man fought his best against him as he dug his hands beneath his coat. The man pushed at his hands and strained his neck, wiggling his shoulders only helped Ciel further remove his bow tie and undo his shirt. As he discarded his coat, vest, and shirt Ciel's lusty gaze ventured over the man's somewhat scalped physique. His eyes followed the line of blood that dripped down his collarbone and onto his pectorals. Before Ciel could stop himself he grabbed the back of the man's neck and licked the blood in one long swipe from him chest to the nape of his neck. As he swallowed the crimson liquid he found himself chewing at the man's earlobe.

Ciel pushed away from him with his right hand on the man's shivering chest. He looked at the ground beneath him as he tried to collect his thoughts and intrusive actions. He looked up at the man's petrified face and looked into his wide green eyes. "What is your name?" Ciel muttered.

"..Keith..." he breathed harshly. His life was draining from him, his eyes were lidded and his skin was a sickly pale. Ciel had to break away from his face not because of how horrendous he looked but because he enjoyed his pain. He enjoyed every moment of this; he suddenly realized this must be how Sebastian's feels whenever he...played with him; the lust and satisfaction.

_"This is it"_ Ciel thought, _"you can finish him and truly except who you are... Is this really what you want?"_

After a moment of self evaluation, Ciel turned to Keith and looked into his eyes with such sincerity that he actually believed his life would be spared; he was horribly wrong.

Ciel straddled his waist and grabbed onto his broad shoulders eliciting a small yelp from his captive. "Well, I'm sorry Keith. I'm sure you lived a _very_ eventful life," he spoke sadistically which laced his tone in sarcasm.

Ciel curled his back and bit into his neck once more, this time however he did not hold back his bite and Keith all but screamed with the small amount of lung power he had left. Ciel's breathing quickened as he continued to bite and suck the blood pouring from Keith's neck. After he would bite, his tongue would stroke back and forth over the wound causing it to bleed heavily. He moaned and groaned with such cannibalistic delight that his hips began to grin into the man's crotch impulsively adding to the girth of his already lengthening erection. He moaned once more as he dragged his nails down the sides of his captures arms causing him to scream once again. Ciel leaned back to listen to the man's blood curdling wails as he carved into his arms. He moved his hands to Keith's waist and unbuckled his pants and pulled them down to his ankles. After a few licks to his blood drenched chest he pushed away and ignored the blood dripping down his chin. Ciel was in a macabre state of euphoria that was better than any form a sexual intercourse he's ever experienced.

Keith's green eyes looked up at the sky as he breathed so thinly any human would think he were dead. Ciel cleaned the stained blood from his chest, neck, and shoulders not wanting to leave any obvious evidence. There was one more thing he was supposed to do that concealed a vampires' bite from human flesh. He closed his eyes and concentrated but could not remember what Sebastian had told him. He looked up at the suffering man wanting only for his life to end and figured it'd be best to help him along. He grabbed his head with both hands and Keith closed his eyes accordingly. In one swift motion Ciel snapped his neck and the body fell onto the cold, damp, floor.

He sighed in satisfaction and licked his red lips clean. He gathered the clothes he acquired and within a few minutes he was ready to join the humans in their joyous festivities. His mind wandering about whether he will choose to take another life this evening as well. Although he wouldn't want to drink the blood of Elizabeth's fiance, it was probably bitter and not worth the effort. He placed the black top hat on his head and found a small black eye mask in the coat pocket. Since he had just fed, his eyes had returned back to their natural blue and no one would suspect anything of him.

With the black cane in his hand he walked out of the alley way and strolled toward the party ready to break a few skulls. He liked his fangs and fixed his leather gloves.

_"This shall be a night to remember "_ he thought.

* * *

Upon walking to the manor where this masquerade gala was to take place he inhaled a very deep breath. "hmmmm?" Blood. Most certainly it was blood, and a lot of it at that.

This was, for the most part the first time he ventured out of his home with another reason other than to quench his thirst. He was dressed in a deep maroon and black suit; black top hat and leather gloves of course. His hand was clasped tightly around the head of his long, shiny, wooden cane; the head of said cane was a silver skull with red jewels for eyes. He figured it was a bit too flashy but for a special occasion this was appropriate.

He cared none for the young heir who was getting re-married but only for the man she had lost the first time she was betrothed. Yes, Sebastian was attending this little celebration only because he knew for a fact Ciel would be there, one way or another he would see his little fledgling; and truth be told he sort of missed the little tyrant.

As he caught the scent of blood down a near by alley way he of course was to follow it, and at the end of the bread crumb trail was a ridged body lying limply on the ground; Ciel's scent doused all over it. Sebastian knew instantly what had happened to the man and he was almost impressed with Ciel's workmanship. He obviously needed a suit and disguise and what better way to take one to your liking and enjoy a little feast while you do it? Sebastian smiled, "he's learning quite well" he thought. "Although," he snickered.

He bent down to the man's neck and almost wanted to scream at what he saw. "Have I taught him nothing!" He yelled internally. Two gaping wounds which should be classified more as gashes were all that was left of the man's throat. "he needs to learn to control himself and next time to disguise the wounds.."

During one of Sebastian's lectures he advised Ciel that the only way to hide the puncture wounds of a vampires' bite was to lick the victims neck while they are still alive. Vampire saliva has a compound in it that speeds up the healing process in the skin cells of a human; if the body dies the saliva will have no effect.

Sebastian rubbed the back of his neck and turned to leave. There was no helping it now, he must advance toward the party.

Ciel stepped inside the estate that was all too familiar to him; the drapery and flooring was all the same. The only difference was that he was surrounded by hundreds of other people that seemed to fill his head with dozens of meaningless conversations. Having abnormal hearing in a place like this is definitely not an advantage. As he weaved his way through the corridor and into the main ballroom he saw a few familiar faces, even behind their masks he still recognized his neighbors and schoolmates.

His eyes scanned the women in this gala and there before his very eyes he found the one he was searching for, standing right beside his father. Rachel Phantomhive, looking as beautiful and elegant as he remembered. He was so tempted to walk over to her and try and start even the smallest conversation or pay some sort of complement to her. Just to hear her sweet voice again.

Seeing her laugh brought a smile to his lips which he instantly erased. The turned away and closed his eyes reminding himself.. "This is not my life anymore"

As he opened his eyes, everyone had been called to attention. The grand staircase was empty as we all waited for the bride and groom to make their grand entrance. Ciel maneuvered through the audience so that he could get closer to the stairs, he wasn't stupid enough to attack the man here with so many people watching, but he wanted to make sure he got a good look at his face.

Elizabeth's parents walked down the stairs not wearing any masks and Ciel could only assume that Elizabeth won't be either. Her mother extended her hand for the couple to join them on the stairwell and Ciel's body began to tremble with adrenaline. Elizabeth appeared in the walk way and descended down the stairs in a beautiful glide that made her seem as if she was floating. She wore a beautiful white gown and although it suited her well Ciel could not help but snort. White symbolizing purity, but her and him both knew she have given that up the night before their wedding.

Her parents introduced their daughter proudly and as they finished announcing her name, all eyes turned to the man she will give her hand to. "Elizabeth Ethel Cordelia Midford!... and"

As Ciel's gaze shifted he was paralyzed where he stood. He barred his teeth to avoid from screaming and his knees buckled as he stopped himself from pouncing. His eyes stung and chest heaved as he felt such a sense of betrayal and melancholy the only thing he wanted to do was flee the place before he followed his urge to burn it to the ground. The man who considered himself worthy enough to take Elizabeth from him was none other than.

_ "ALOIS!?" _


	8. Chapter 8

_(A/N: Scrap whatever you've read before; it's part of the story but I felt it needed to be told differently.)_

* * *

_Chapter Eight_

Ciel stormed out into the court yard once the guests migrated to the dining area. He paced back and forth on the damp pavement fidgeting with his hair and the sleeves of his suit. Any tangible thing that could slow his adrenaline. His chest heaved as he fought back painful tears. He didn't even know vampires could cry! Every moment he spent in the crisp night air of Elizabeth's yard he tried to vent out his frustration and anger repeatedly erasing the memory of what he just witnessed; only to have it creep back into his mind again. Alois lanky arm around her waist, her smile as she took his hand...

_There's no way in Hell Alois is marrying Elizabeth! He would never betray me like that!...He never felt anything for her, at least he never told me...Oh what the Hell am I talking about, HES GAY! err, but when they kissed! _Ciel hissed at the memory, growling like a threatened dog. He tried to convince himself he was over reacting, but all the evidence was completely clear! His best friend has stolen the love of his life from him. Not that he could ever get her back if he tried..or if she wanted him back. The way this whole scenario played out made him so angry, the picture of him ripping out Alois throat was beginning to look even more appealing and the fact that he could actually succeed in this made it all the more enjoyable.

He released a heavy sigh and sat on the edge of the elaborate water fountain placed in the middle of the court yard. He ran his gloved hand through his blue-grey hair admitting defeat. _I can't kill him...I won't do it. _Alois was his friend and although they are considered enemies now, Ciel's ties to him are still strong. The memories of them together were precedent and it was going to take a lot more than just the an immortal life in damnation to make Ciel forget. His little plan of revenge was neither thought out correctly or executed as planned. He could hear Undertaker's disgusting cackle of a laugh right now. Did he really expect to just show up and commit such an easy man slaughter? He had the power to do so, but...to think Elizabeth would be betrothed to a complete stranger was foolish. The only other person she trusted other then himself, was indeed Alois.

"But why then!" He thought aloud, standing to his feet with the urge to confront both of them. He began to stride back to the glass doors and halted his needy actions. "I need to be smart about this," He whispered. He can't make a scene with all these people attending the party, plus it would look bad on Elizabeth and her family. Ciel grunted; even in the after life he still remembered the rules of aristocratic society.

He turned away from the door as he felt utterly stupid. He couldn't just waltz in there and reveal himself: One he was a vampire and he'd be killed for revealing their existence and Two; he was dead to them! How the Hell would he explain that? No, he'll wait for the gala to be over and then he will confront her in her chambers, just like he'd always done. He clutched onto the arm her dagger hand punctured and shivered from the memory of the pain. "I'd have to be careful this time." he whispered. Especially since he did not want to visit Undertaker again.

_And if Alois is there that would be even better,_ he continued. Ciel wouldn't kill him of course, but a few punches to the face would fulfill his vengeful need.

Now armed with a plan he could actually execute he entered the ballroom just as swiftly as he left. He glanced around the extravagant room and smiled when he saw that the dances had begun. Clicking his fangs in excitement he took to the floor, figuring he might as well have a little fun since he had nothing but time to kill; as of right now anyway. He smiled seductively as he approached a young maiden dressed in a black and white assemble. Her corset was pin stripped and framed her small but supple breasts so well he wanted to sink his fangs into them. As he looked closer he could see the veins on her chest move with the beat of her heart and he fought to keep his composure.

Within a few small minutes and some idled talking the girl lightly placed her hand atop his and they walked onto the ballroom floor. Ciel scooped a tight hand around her waist and pressed her against his chest smirking as she blushed as red as her blood he craved to drink. Out of the corner of his eye Alois had grabbed Elizabeth for a dance bringing a deeper, devilish grin to his lips. Oh yes, let the night's festivities begin.

* * *

Sebastian stood far off towards the back wall thinking vigorously on the many possibilities of what the hell possessed him to leave his manor this evening. He clutched onto the cane he held so tightly he started to hear the metal bend beneath his fingers and was forced to loosen his grip. Although an extremely sadistic and powerful vampire capable of seducing and capturing anyone he pleased he had a weakness. A very simple but complex weakness that he wanted no one to know about. Since he spent many years hiding in his manor observing people from afar; like the Phantomhive boy in his human life, Sebastian was not in tune with the change in time and demeanor. To put it frankly, he was entirely introverted.

He tugged on the black tie around his neck inhaling a small breath and releasing it jaggedly. Since he was asked to remove his top hat and didn't want to kill off the doorman for simply doing his job, Sebastian had to repeatedly run his fingers through his hair to make sure it was well kept. As usual his perfectionism was at it's peek and none of his fidgeting and pampering had anything to do with the chance that he might run into Ciel... not that he didn't mind running into Ciel...that was actually the only truthful reason as to why he attended this gala.

He straighten his posture; but he mustn't let Ciel know that. Their encounter should be natural...yet surprising, casual. Sebastian smirked at the thought of seeing Ciel's face filled with horror. The next image that occurred to him was his fledgling running away like the scared child he is. "hmmm" he placed a bent hand underneath his chin, "I'd have to make sure he won't make a run for it, somewhere private where I can corner him" He looked about the ballroom and saw many doors closed and probably locked from any outsiders, any one of those would be perfect. Now just how to lure him in is the next task.

Just then, stuck in mid-thought Sebastian saw him; Ciel, dressed in a suit that better fitted the recently deceased man he found in the alley. Sebastian lost his train of thought as he gaped over how well Ciel looked. His black mask heightened the color of his deep blue eyes, a feature in Ciel Sebastian quite enjoyed. His suit although needing to be a bit tighter framed his shoulders so that they appeared more broad than usual, his gloves and cane giving him the illusion of arrogant sophistication. The vampire suddenly felt a strong impulse to approach his fledgling, he wanted to smack that sly smirk off of his face, he wanted to peel his suit and vest off of his body and bruise that smooth and soft skin of his. Sebastian's eyes lidded as the fantasies began to swirl around in his thoughts, his heart rate increased and as did the girth of his groin. He hasn't touched Ciel in what seemed like a quarter of eternity. Just the faint memory of Ciel's moans and gasping pants turned Sebastian wild. Before he got too carried away in a fantasy which he could easily make reality, he began to thread his way through the crowds of people with his eyes set only on Ciel.

* * *

_(A/N: Short chapter but I wanted to post something before I start school, my schedule of updates might change drastically)_


	9. Chapter 9

(A/N: I guess my assumptions were true, I update much faster when I have reviews to read. It gets me all excited :) Everyone's favorite vampire OTP reunites!)

* * *

_Chapter Nine_

Ciel and the woman he seduced swirled around the ballroom floor in sync with all the other dancers and rhythm of the orchestra. From the view above the women's dresses looked like flowers blossoming each time they turned round in their partners arms. Ciel was actually beginning to enjoy himself. The smile on the girl's face seemed to warm his heart, made him feel..human. She had absolutely no idea she danced with a blood thirsty predator and the more he danced with her he forgot he was one. He couldn't help but fantasize if this is what his life would have been like if he hadn't of died. Going to gala's and dancing with beautiful women, making toasts with wine glasses before having their meal, helping his mother tuck his father into bed when he got a little too drunk. Ciel chuckled at the thought, smiling to himself. The music changed and he bid farewell to the girl in the pin stripped corset. As soon as they separated the good feeling he wallowed in faded as he took in his surroundings. The dances change with each song and instead of stopping their movements the dancers are just meant to switch partners as if part of the choreography.

Ciel seized the opportunity to capture a certain blonde haired person he'd had eyes on all night. He swept the person up into his arms and continued to turn around in delicate circles intertwined with the other dancers. On lookers were baffled by at their attachment and began to laugh and mumble gossip to one another. Ciel's new partner glared at him, only making the vampire laugh in response.

"Enjoying yourself Lord Trancy?" Ciel smirked.

"What the hell is the meaning of this?!" Alois spat, glancing around them as all his party guesses mingled discriminating words and muffled laughs. He'd already endured incriminating rumors about him throughout the years and was entirely fed up with them. It was incoherently embarrassing to have your fiance' stolen away from you while being swept into the hands of another man. Alois searched the floor for Elizabeth and saw her laughing with her new female partner; because of this idiot's actions the couple pairings had been thrown off and she was also stuck with a same-sex partner.

Alois rolled his eyes, it's perfectly acceptable and comical to have two women dancing together-seeing as everyone encouraged their mishap and thought it was just as funny as Elizabeth and her partner did, but they all turned their noses to two men dancing together; _such close-minded assholes._

Against Alois protests his masked captor continued to have a firm grip on his back as they danced. Alois pushed against his chest and arms but that did not separate their attachment by even an inch; how the hell was this man so god-damn strong? Alois hated the fact that he was also forced to play the female roll in this waltz. If only he could see who was behind that black mask he would ruin them; little did he know he already has. Ciel on the other hand loved the look on Alois face, his widened blue eyes behind his white mask and red cheeks as he gritted his teeth in embarrassment.

"Who the hell do you think you are?" Alois retorted, glaring at Ciel. "What's the matter Alois?" Ciel replied in a more somber tone sliding his hand toward Alois lower back; trying his best to amp up his sex appeal and by the looks of Alois face it was working. He grabbed onto Alois extremely close so that their chests were pushed up against one another, their dancing had stopped entirely as Alois froze. Ciel burrowed his head into Alois neck so that his lips brushed up against his hot skin as he trailed up to his ear.

He could feel Alois chest contract in jagged breaths and although he couldn't see his face he knew it was bright red and flustered. "And here I thought you enjoyed a man's company" Ciel whispered into his ear.

Alois gasped; he never told anyone that! Sure many people suspected him to be gay, and that was the source of the many rumors targeted at him, but only two people in his life really knew the truth. Elizabeth being the only one still alive to spill the truth. "No," Alois muttered in disbelief.

Ciel chuckled darkly,"You know, I actually wouldn't mind marrying you too.."

Alois snapped out of his lethargy and pushed Ciel away, this time however, the vampire willingly released him. "You!" Alois shouted, causing a stirring with the few amount of people around them. He knew in an instant it was Ciel, that sentence was the last words the vampire ever spoke to him before Ciel was murdered that night.

Alois couldn't stop his heavy breathing as he glared at Ciel with such distaste his eyes began to water. The very person who killed his brother at finger tips distance, the very person he used to come to for every problem he had, the only person he trusted with his utmost darkest secrets- now a blood thirsty vampire. As a small tear trickled down his cheek he all but smacked it away. _All of that means nothing now, I will never let anyone make me feel the way I do now, ever again. _

"Elizabeth" Alois muttered, He can't let her know Ciel was here. He also can't let the vampire get close to her. He searched around the ballroom floor for her and when he spotted her it was already to late.

Ciel had moved faster than Alois blurry eyes could register. He outstretched his hand for Elizabeth and voiced kindly, "may I have this dance Lady Pha-Trancy?" he finished. She looked around puzzled for a moment only to see that some couples were still dancing, unaware of Alois across the room silently begging she would not take his hand.

"I've been waiting all night to dance with you, of course I had to get your..._fiance's_ approval," He smiled, he hated using that word in reference to Alois.

"That was you?!" She giggled. "Well...of course," She chimed reaching out for Ciel's hand. Ciel couldn't help but smile at this.

Just as her hand was to be placed in his welcoming palm every light in the ballroom shut off leaving dozens of people blind and screaming. Serving trays were being toppled over and women's dressed were being torn by clumsy feet. Glasses shattered along the floor as everyone began to evacuate.

Ciel took a step back as he observed everyone screaming and moving around sightlessly in the dark; him being the only one who could actually still see just as clearly as before. Then an overwhelming sensation consumed him, one he has never experienced before. Ciel immediately bared his fangs and curved his hands like claws; becoming his inner animal ready for any unlikely surprises.

_"Call down kitten.."_ he heard a voice echo, he looked around startled to see that no one else had heard the voice, only him. Was it in his head?

_"My, you love causing trouble don't you?"_ It spoke again, yes it was in his head! _"Meet me at the top of the staircase, turn right and walk all the way down the hall to the last door on your left,"_

Sebastian's voice, Ciel sneered; he knew that's bastards voice anywhere. Although he didn't know if he'd be able to respond to him, he spoke anyway. "And if I refuse your invitation!" He yelled.

_"I'll come down there and get you my self!"_

Ciel covered his ears as Sebastian's voice rang so loudly in his head he hissed at the pain. The lights in the ballroom turned back on and everyone froze in place. The expressions on all their faces was that of confusion and terror. As Elizabeth's father announced that they were going to check to see what was bothering the lights Ciel knew that was his cue to leave. Watching as everyone gathered themselves together he darted up the staircase as he was told to do. He regretted leaving Elizabeth, he wanted to ask her questions only she would answer not knowing it was him; like if she missed having him around. Her answer would not ease their current situation, but if she had said yes, that confirmation would have been good enough for him.

As he walked down the dark hallway he slowed his pace. There were small candles lining the walls giving a small percentage of light. The carpet was a deep green color contrasting with the tan-colored walls. He made sure to step as quietly as possible so that he did not give away his position; still hopeful he could make a run for it. But he knew better of course; Sebastian knew his every move. He couldn't help but jump at every shift of his weight that made even the slightest noise. For some reason he had the feeling Sebastian would pop up out of no where and grab him for the taking. Ciel shivered at the next few images he imagined Sebastian doing to him. He verbally released a groan as he hoped the perverted old man was at least jacking himself off while he was away, otherwise he was going to be in the hands of an incredibly powerful yet incredibly horny vampire. Not that he's been keeping his hormones in check either, he hasn't had a hard on since being with Undertaker; which was a weird scenario if you honestly thought about it.

He was close to approaching the last door on the left and dreaded every step he took. ugh! why couldn't he just run away?! Oh yeah, not only can Sebastian move much faster than him but he can also have complete control over him if he so wanted. Thank you once again to Undertaker for letting Ciel know that. What does he want? Why is he here? How did he even know Ciel was going to be here? All these questions and more jumbled around in Ciel's mind as he tried to figure out their solutions. He stopped at the door and clamped a shivering hand over the doorknob.

* * *

Sebastian waited in the dark room for his fledgling. He paced back in forth in front of the king sized bed placed in the center back wall of the room. He had opened the curtains to let the full moon light illuminate the room, which was always calming for him. He stopped in front of the vanity mirror and saw the pathetic look on his face. _Come on Ol' chap get your shit together..._ He was just a boy, why did he make him feel so nervous. Only a few moments ago he was demanding Ciel's presence and now he cowered away from him.

_I should leave.. _He thought next. He turned toward the window and strode toward it. As he pressed his hands on the glass he stopped himself. _I came here for a purpose.. _he let out a short breath, helping his anxiety. He stepped away from the window back to the mirror. And what was your purpose? _To convince Ciel to come back with me,_ he answered himself.

It was so much easier to have control in the confines of his own home, also with Ciel chained to the wall but, he decided not to dwell on that aspect. He ran his fingers through his long black hair and watched himself do so in the vanity mirror. He loosened his tie and decided on discarding the entire thing from his neck. He removed his jacket and liked the way his suspenders and vest framed his torso. He cupped one hand in the other as if to remove his black gloves but decided to save that for later.

Well...he was an attractive man if he did say so himself. He knew for sure Ciel was attracted to him, he didn't need to have sex with him to figure that one out. Ciel just doesn't want to admit he has some sort of feelings for him. Sebastian could admit he came onto him rather strong, he can be quite possessive at times. But Ciel can make him feel like he needs to be more of a father to him instead of a lover, disciplining him like he was a child. Hopefully tonight he could change that; _don't do anything drastic_. He reminded himself. Sebastian had a short fuse that only Ciel could ignite.

He sucked in his bottom lip running his tongue and teeth over the plump flesh. If he knew turning this boy into a creature of the night would to be this challenging he might have changed his mind; might have.

Just then he heard the faint noise of the doorknob being grasped by a shaking hand. Was Ciel nervous as well? Maybe more like frightened was the better word to use.

Sebastian watched as the door creaked open revealing a cold, familiar face.

* * *

(A/N: So what will happen? awkward silence, raging argument, a scene of hot steaminess if you know what I mean ;) )


	10. Chapter 10

(A/N: To be honest I'm not your average SebxCiel shipper, but I really like writing it. My first week of college is done and it was both stressful and fun. I haven't killed anyone yet so that's a plus. I always like to celebrate when I reach chapter 10 in my stories so here is a longer chapter!)

* * *

_Chapter Ten_

Ciel pushed the door open only to find an empty room. His eyes danced around frantically at every dark corner and blank space in the moon-lit room. Ciel was looking for where his 'master' was hiding; obviously the old hag would be hiding, for what reason Ciel did not know of nor did he care enough to find out. He stepped into the room and stood into the center of the floor, a few feet from the large bed decorated in all white sheets and pillows. He stared at the bed placidly and allowed the unruly imagery to manifest in his thoughts: his toes and hands curling into the sheets, his face being pushed into one of the larger pillows muffling his screams, Sebastian's long and heavy body draped over him. He let out a large sigh and removed his masquerade mask and just as he expected, Sebastian was standing behind the door. The vampyre closed the door shut with a firm push of his hand. Ciel's ear also caught onto the faint click of the lock falling in place, but what good would a lock do a vampire anyway? Little did he know the reason Sebastian locked the door was to keep others out, not to cage him in.

Ciel clutched his left hand onto his right glove, pulling slightly on the leather while clenching and releasing his fingers. He turned around slowly with his jaw clinched and a slight snarl playing on his lips. When his eyes met Sebastian's crimson irises he froze; his cool demeanor diminished within seconds. Sebastian saw this and smiled.

Ciel's eyes ventured over Sebastian's disheveled form in a mixture of disgust and arousal. Sebastian's skin looked creamy in the blue moon light hitting it. With his shirt unbuttoned a few notches Ciel could see just a tease of Sebastian's ridged pectorals and protruding collar bone. His long hair looked like he had either just woken up from a days sleep and was experiencing horrible 'bed head' or that he'd been pulling on it in various directions. Ciel did like how some strains fell slightly in front of his face while the rest laid behind his ears and down to his shoulders in loose waves. It looked much more natural and appealing then how he would usually back comb it perfectly straight. Lastly, what Ciel noticed the most besides Sebastian's body was his face: he looked neither furious nor dejected, he wasn't defensive, but rather he looked defeated. His eyes were calm and collected; for now anyway, he was always subject to change, especially around Ciel.

The eldest vampire took a step forward and the younger instinctively took a step back breaking out of his train of thought. Sebastian chuckled softly, "Are you afraid of me?" he voiced, barely breaking over a whisper. The last time they saw each other Ciel was frantically running out of the his estate; Sebastian remembered he was a little eccentric that night, which probably frightened his little fledgling even more. Ciel scoffed, "No." he replied bluntly, putting on another scowling face.

Sebastian wasn't even the least bit threatened by the little pout spreading across Ciel's face. It only reminded him of a small feline trying it's best to show dominance by barring it's small fangs and claws only to look more adorable to it's adversary.

Sebastian raised one of his brows as if silently replying "Oh really?" and stepped forward towards Ciel only to have him back away again. Ciel wasn't going to continue this little dance of theirs all night and crossed his arms letting Sebastian know this without saying it.

He did however, have one question to ask him, "Why did you call me here?" he voiced, very loudly in the hopes of not having to repeat himself.

Sebastian couldn't help but run his fingers through his hair, a small sign of his anxiety flaring again. Why must Ciel be so blunt? He wasn't just going to up and tell him he wanted his fledgling back, he had to keep some of his pride left; show Ciel he is the dominate one in this relationship..if they even really had a relationship? By showing his affection he might come off as being more sensitive than what Ciel originally pictured him to be. A strong, sadistic vampyre capable of making him bend by just one simple command. Sebastian liked that image of himself, is he willing to let that deteriorate in order to have Ciel back?

Ciel hummed to himself curiously as he noticed Sebastian's timidness as he struggled to reply to him; has he finally found a weakness in his all-powerful master? Only one way to find out. Ciel may be new to this whole vampire life but he was still rather good at his attempts of seduction and persuasion. What a better way to retaliate for all the subjection and humiliation Sebastian had objectified him to the moment he chained him to his wall.

"Sebastian.." he purred, "Do I make you nervous?" No wonder the old man was hiding when he first walked in.

He began to walk towards his master with a cat-like smirk playing on his lips, his big eyes suddenly burning a crimson red. This time it was Sebastian who was backing away-his eyes huge as he never thought Ciel would ever pursue him like _this_.

Ciel continued to stalk after him until Sebastian was pushed up against the wall beside the locked door. Even with their drastic height difference Ciel still had control of Sebastian, looking up at him as if he were the one inferior. Ciel laid his hand on the nape of Sebastian's neck feeling the man quiver slightly at his touch.

"It must have been _agony_ with out me there..." he began. He dragged his hand down Sebastian's neck to his collarbone, lining the indentation of the bone with the tip of his finger before continuing to caress down into his open shirt.

Sebastian swallowed hard as he felt Ciel's warm hand on top of his bare chest, he couldn't stop or hide the rapid beating of his pouncing heart. Ciel didn't realize how much he actually would enjoy taunting Sebastian until now in the act of doing it. He began to unbutton Sebastian's vest and once it was undone he pulled it apart to expose the wrinkled white shirt underneath. He grabbed Sebastian's shirt and pulled it towards him. He nuzzled his nose into his elders chest and inhaled his scent. He let out a hot breath against Sebastian's neck and the vampyre stiffened in order to contain his urge to whimper.

"I bet you missed me.." Ciel continued, still pressed against Sebastian's chest. His hands on Sebastian's shirt continued to undo the buttons until his entire torso was exposed. Although Ciel was only putting up an act he couldn't help but to stroke his hands up and down the vampyre's abs and chiseled chest.

_Yes!_ Sebastian wanted to reply, he did miss Ciel, so much! but he could barely think to speak while Ciel fondled him this way. Ciel on the other hand was now torn; the more logical side of him advised him it was time to stop his teasing. He spent a long time trying to convince himself he did not feel any attraction towards Sebastian, and this situation was obviously not helping. He was completely convinced Sebastian could loose all sense of dominance over him when he decided to become the 'master' in this sense. The other half of him- the more sexually frustrated side, wanted to continue, even for just a little bit longer. As long as he stayed in control he wouldn't be objectifying himself to Sebastian, right?

Ciel placed his hands on Sebastian's bare hips; his pants sitting a little lower than normal allowing them to be exposed, and pushed himself away from him. He lifted his heels so that he was now standing on the balls of his feet and at face height with Sebastian. Seeing each others flustered faces only increased the tension in the room. Ciel's lips moved in closer only to hover over Sebastian's. The elder fought against the impulse to erase that small space between their mouths.

"I bet you imagined being able to touch me like this again.." Ciel whispered, as he curled his fingers into Sebastian's pants. "Yes.." Sebastian finally spoke, shocking himself as well as Ciel.

"Kiss" Ciel moved in and kissed Sebastian's smooth lips, "My trembling lips" he whispered against him. "Yes.." Sebastian moaned.

Ciel kissed Sebastian again and when he pulled away he sunk his teeth into his bottom lip, dragging it out until it ripped two small holes into the flesh and began to bleed. Sebastian only considered the sensation of torn flesh and dripping blood arousing and whimpered when Ciel licked the blood dripping down his chin. Ciel absolutely adored this! This power over Sebastian was becoming so addictive, no wonder Sebastian was such a control freak. Ciel was still very cautious of getting too carried away, he was still going to walk out of this room without Sebastian in tow.

Ciel unbuttoned a notch on Sebastian's pants only to allow his hand to slip inside. He ran his finger tips over Sebastian's firm member and watched as the vampyre sucked in his breath.

Like holding a dog by it's leash, Ciel thought in amusement.

And finally, Ciel thought, "Doing whatever you pleased with me," Ciel finished, his final statement sounding more sadistic than sexual. Sebastian noticed this, and before he had time to react Ciel tightened his hold on Sebastian's shaft eliciting a loud cry from his master followed by a breathy grunt.

"Never Again." Ciel commanded. He then pushed Sebastian into the wall with such forced he left a large crack in the dry wall that branched upward into to the ceiling. If the orchestra wasn't so loud down stairs someone would have heard the crash.

Ciel stepped away breathing heavily as he shredded away the illusion of lust they were entranced in. Sebastian growled as he realized the power roles had switched the moment he allowed Ciel to seduce him. Ciel had honestly lost his sanity if he thought for even a second he held more power than his master did.

Sebastian lounged as Ciel ran towards the door. Ciel halted as Sebastian appeared before him and grabbed him by the throat. He pushed the younger one back further into the room. Ciel fell off balance and landed on his back with a loud THUD. When he opened his eyes Sebastian was standing over him with the same horrendous expression he bore the same night Ciel left him. The vampyre barred his fangs with the intentions to sink them into various places on Ciel's body. His claw-like hands only wanting to scratch at his flesh and yet...he did not try to hurt him.

Ciel looked up at Sebastian astonished that he wasn't shredding him to pieces already. He instead seemed to be mentally calming himself down. His furious face seemed to simmer down into an expression of frustration and sorrow. He opened his mouth and voiced the last sentence Ciel would ever think to hear from him.

"You don't want to come back with me?" Sebastian asked. Ciel could hear the slight crack in his voice as if it truly hurt him to ask that question and furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. That is why he came! That is why he shut off all the lights in the ballroom just to get his attention? Taking him to this secluded area, locking doors, trying to act all mysterious, only because he wanted him back!?

Ciel stood to his feet as Sebastian stepped away. Ciel's look of confusion only deepened as he found the words to speak.

"Are you insane!? Of course I won't go back with you! You ruined my life!" Ciel hissed.

"Ruined your life? I saved your life!" Sebastian yelled back. "Saved my life.." Ciel repeated, "All you've done is make my life harder than it already was, seclude me from the smaller percentage of the world us 'vampires' are allowed to be in and treat me like your little personal sex toy!"

"Fine." Sebastian spat. He grabbed onto Ciel and rammed his back into the wall beside the open window, "Since you are so unhappy with this life, I'll put you back in the ground!"

Ciel fought in vain against Sebastian's powerful arms as the vampire ripped his coat, vest, and shirt clean off his shoulders. Sebastian licked his lips as he eyed Ciel's jugular vein. There is more than one way to kill a vampire, Sebastian's preferred method was to drain them completely of every drop of blood in their bodies.

Ciel grunted and continued to push against Sebastian's arms as the vampire clasped a hand under his jaw and began to push his face up to the ceiling, lengthening his neck.

"Ah! ahh!" Ciel yelled as he felt Sebastian's breath against his neck.

"Why are you struggling against me Ciel? Isn't this what you want?" Sebastian asked, sounding more and more like a psychotic serial killer. His teeth touched the flesh of Ciel's warm neck and just as he was about to sink his teeth Ciel screamed.

"N-No!" Ciel managed to reply with Sebastian's hand constricting his jaw.

"No?" Sebastian repeated. He removed his right hand from Ciel's face and with his left he tossed him to the ground.

"Oh FUCK!" Ciel hissed as he smacked the ground. He glanced down at his torn attire then up at his master in disbelief. "Honestly, I'm pretty sure that man paid a lot of money for this suit." he mocked.

Sebastian did not reply for he was trying to slow down his gasping, it took a lot of self-control not to Kill this boy he swore.."Just like you to mock a situation like this" Sebastian breathed.

"Why do you pretend you don't like me Ciel?" Sebastian asked.

Ciel looked away for a brief moment as he gathered himself to a sitting position. "I don't know what your talking about." he replied.

"See, that is exactly what I mean." He knelt down beside his fledgling. "You don't want to end this life I have given you and yet you don't want to admit you need me in it"

"You're wrong." Ciel replied. "Am I?" Sebastian asked.

"You know," He chuckled, "Did it ever occur to you that every sexual advancement we've ever had in that first month after your re-birth could have been stopped if only you said something?"

"I had! You are just a perverted ra-" "Think about Ciel, all that crying and whimpering is a given, but you never once told me to stop." Sebastian smiled, licking his bottom lip.

"I distinctly remember telling you several times." Ciel replied.

"Ah but see you didn't mean it, I being your creator have many advantages, one being I can read your mind, like how I communicated with you earlier this evening. I usually stay out of your mind out of respect for your privacy, but I always knew your true intentions whenever we were...together. If I was truly hurting you I would have stopped."

"And what is your point Sebastian. The time I spent on my own was absolutely Hell, I ran from you because you gave me no reason to stay other then to be an object of your enjoyment. You gave me lectures of survival but what good did they have?" Ciel replied. After such a short period of adrenaline he was defeated; willing to comply with Sebastian.

"Admit to me that you want to come back, I still have much to teach you about this new world of ours, I don't want you getting hurt anymore than you already have."

Ciel looked down at the bandaged wrapped around his arm and pulled up his torn sleeve. "I see that you have been accepting this part of your life now, your killing more often and without remorse. That is only the beginning of what you can be capable of Ciel!"

Sebastian moved closer to him so that he could see his big round eyes. "I know you wish to capture the men who murdered you; it is only natural to want revenge. End your fathers obsession over your death..I can teach you so much, but I can only do that if you join me."

"And if I don't" Ciel replied.

"So stubborn..." Sebastian whispered.

Sebastian grabbed Ciel's torn clothing and ripped it clean off of his body. "Hey! What the Hell-" Ciel's cry was muffled by Sebastian taking a firm grip of his bare shoulders.

"Make me a deal Ciel... I will leave you alone for as long as you want, for the rest of eternity if you like. If that is what you _truly_ want, you can forget everything I've just said. All you have to do for the next hour or so.. is to tell me to stop." Sebastian purposed. "This is the only way to prove if you truly want me or not, I'm giving you your own free will"

Ciel looked at Sebastian as if he was completely crazy. One second he is convincing him to come back to the estate and the next he is offering to leave him for good?

"Stop? Stop you from wha-"

Sebastian pressed his lips against Ciel's and ran his hand up his blue-grey hair. He grabbed a hand full of his short locks and pulled his head slightly to the side to angle their lips into a wider kiss. A few moments passed of them exchanging licks and bites before Sebastian pulled away still gripping Ciel by the hair. The younger vampire completely understood what Sebastian had proposed and couldn't find the words to say that he agreed with this deal, but Sebastian already knew he complied.

The vampyre pecked Ciel's lips once more before venturing down to Ciel's neck and collar bone. "Starting Now.." Sebastian finished, kissing a wet trail down Ciel's chest and stomach.

* * *

(A/N: I will be explaining in more detail what happened between Ciel and Sebastian in that first month, I am aware of the two week gap after Ciel opened his eyes for the first time. All in good time though :) )


End file.
